Abandonment Issues
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: Misty breaks up with her boyfriend of three years and heads over to Pallet to help Professor Oak with his research on water pokemon. There she meets Gary's son Jake. The two bond but things get a bit messy and is there a possibility that the single womanizing playboy Gary Oak is falling for the stubborn redhead?
1. Chapter 1

**Abandonment Issues**

Chapter One

At the age of ten Misty left to go travelling, by the age of thirteen she took over the Cerulean Gym, by the age of fifteen she was running Kanto's top Gym! By the age of sixteen Misty became a member of the highly famous 'Sensational Sisters', by the age of eighteen she became a model alongside her sister for the best selling magazine, by the age of twenty two Misty had traded modelling for writing articles about water Pokémon for the magazine. At the age of twenty five she handed her gym over to the hands of her sisters, quit the 'Sensational Sisters' and the magazine and traded in her lifestyle for one much more quaint as she settled down to become a Pokémon Researcher specialising in Water Pokémon.

Now at thirty three none of this seemed to matter as she cruised along in her car ignoring any of the speed cameras. Misty should have been crying, breaking down somewhere, wondering why it had happened to her. But instead she rode the streets of Cerulean, trying to feel something; anything. The red head felt her tires screech to a stop as she reached an open field, images of what had just happened hours ago plaguing her mind.

_Misty's heels slapped against the cold tiles of her kitchen, the only other sounds were the soft music being played from the upstairs bedroom. She just assumed that her boyfriend had something special planned for them. She quietly slipped off her shoes and headed upstairs, her feet enjoying the coolness of the wooden boards underneath them as she did so. Misty reached the white door at the end of the corridor, her hands meeting the ice metal of the doorknob as she turned it. _

_Inside Misty saw her boyfriend, under the covers. His body entangled with that what Misty could only describe as a 'bottle blonde tramp'. Misty just stood there. The man in her bed began to stir, his eyes falling upon that of his three year long girlfriend. Quickly his face fell as he jumped out of the bed distancing himself from the girl. _

_Instead of beating the boy senseless or spitting words of hate at him she just shook her head and began to pile random clothing into her suitcase. Two strong hands trapped her wrists stopping her from continuing her to leave. "Mist, look at me." She did as she was told and saw the pain in his eyes. When she felt his grip loosen she trailed her land up to his cheek and into his ear she softly whispered, "I should have known." _

_With that Misty zipped up her suitcase and left the shell of her former home. Her ex-boyfriend stood there frozen to his spot watching the redhead leave his life, hoping that this would not be the last time._

Now sat there in her parked car she thought back to the girl, Misty had no doubt that she would be gorgeous. Misty's hands wrapped around her upper arms as she pulled her legs up towards her in an attempt to comfort herself. There was no ambiguity to the situation, Misty knew that he had loved her, and she had returned all of that love yet she knew she'd brought this on herself. All she ever did was push him away and this was the result. Staring absentmindedly Misty stayed sat there for over two hours.

Once Misty finally came back to earth she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket she picked it up to see ten missed calls, twelve unread messages flash upon the screen. And then Misty felt her mobile begin to vibrate once again indicated that she had a incoming call- to her surprise it was not who she expected it to be...

"Misty?"

"Hello Professor, can I help you with something?" Misty's monotone voice went unnoticed by the bubbly Professor.

"Why hello Misty. Actually yes there is something you could help me with. This past week I have started my new project and have, with great difficulty, been studying in more depth each singular Eevee evolution, starting with Vapereon. I was hoping that with an insight of an Water Pokémon Specialist I would be able to gain a greater understanding to the evolution."

"Professor- what is it that you exactly need from me I'm not quite sure I understand..."

"Misty, I was hoping that you would come over to aid me as my assistant whilst working on this project." Honestly Misty was thrilled, it would be a great honour to work with the Professor after all she'd idolised him ever since she was a young girl. "Professor I would love too!"

After exchanging goodbyes Misty set off on her way to meet him at his home, glad not to be dwelling on what had happened that morning.

It didn't take as long as Misty thought it would to reach the Oak mansion, but the never ending driving at top speed ensured that she got there in record time. She waited outside and once she was allowed through the large iron gates she parked up in the extortionately large driveway. Misty wasn't left waiting at the door, instead the minute she knocked a young teen answered the door.

He looked around the age of fifteen, with caramel skin, chocolate eyes and long coffee coloured hair. He wore a stripy blue polo t-shirt and white three quarter pants. Looking through his side swept fringe he looked his guest up and down and allowed a devilish grin to play on his face. "Hey babe, you here for me?" Misty was taken aback by the boy's remark after all he was at least half her age! She stared the boy down in a good old fashioned Misty way, her mouth taped shut so not to say something she may later regret.

All of a sudden the boy was hit on the head by a rolled up newspaper. Misty looked to see the owner of the powerful arms now holding the newspaper- of course it was the infamous Gary Oak. "Go on, scram, Go help Gramps." The young boy gave Gary evils and the next thing she knew both boys had cracked a smile and younger of the two was complying to his orders but not before flashing the woman stood at his door a cocky grin. Gary watched the boy swagger away and turned to his guest still smiling. Well that was until he saw who his guest was, "M-Misty?" Misty nervously rubbed the back of her neck (a trait she'd picked p off of her ex and once the realised this she promptly stopped) and nodded at the fellow researcher in front of her.

"Hey Gary."

"Erm, hey, not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help your Grandfather with his research..."

"Ah so you're the 'reinforcements' Gramps sent for?"

Misty shivered, it was cold out and she hadn't exactly stopped to grab a jacket in her urgent need to leave her home. "I guess so."

Gary noticed the woman in front of him shiver, "come in you must be freezing."

Misty stepped inside and was hit by the heat hugging her, warming her body and muttered a "thanks." The atmosphere was awkward, the two adults had not seen each other in seventeen years and even back then they weren't exactly on the best of terms. Misty's eyes darted around the room familiarising herself with her new surroundings. Suddenly the new boy returned, "I see you couldn't get enough of me!" Another hit from Gary. But that didn't stop the boy's plentiful flirting as he winked at the thirty three year old. "Why aren't you helping Gramps?" The boy just shrugged and replied "said he's good so I thought I'd go play on my Xbox, not if you wanna do something, babe." The last part was directed at Misty who just shuddered at the youngster's perverted thoughts, 'he's too much like Gary!' Gary hit him with the newspaper for a third time. "Dad! If you keep hitting me with that thing I'm seriously going to call the child line I'm sure they'd be very interested to know that you've been abusing me!" Misty let her eyes graze over the two boys, _"Dad?"_ Now that she looked, I mean really looked, she saw the similarities.

"Puh-lease, I didn't even hit you that hard! I thought you were a man Jacob." Gary looked at his soon; the same cocky grin Misty had seen previously on the teenagers face plastered his face. Gary knew exactly what he was doing.

"I am a man!" The teenager buffed out his chest for added effect. "You sure? I could've sworn men were taller than that..." Gary stood next to his son, the height difference noticeable. "Dad!" The teenager whined, he pushed his father away put Gary managed to get him in a headlock and give him a noogie. "Dad! Dad, get off! Jesus Dad, stop it!" At that very moment Professor Oak entered the room and hit Gary on the head with a newspaper he picked up (coincidentally the one that Gary had put down not too long ago.) Gary let go and looked at the flustered face of the thirteen year old who stuck his tongue out, earning a triumphant grin from his father.

"Misty! I deeply apologise for the behaviour of these two-" he then whacked both, in turn, on the head with the newspaper- "I hope it wasn't too unbearable." Misty shook her head, "it was actually quite entertaining!" She giggled as both boys looked away. She then turned to Gary and asked, "I didn't know you had a son..." Gary turned and rested his arm loosely on the teens shoulders, a lopsided smile on his face, the pride practically radiating from him. "Misty this is Jacob." The boy stared at his as though he'd just put him on fire, "Jake, my name is Jake!" Gary rolled his eyes. "I'm Jake nice to meet you, Misty." Misty shook the boys outstretched and hand and smiled at the relationship shared between the two.

Everyone began to chat, no one noticing Gary leaving silently except for his son who was sent a reassuring smile. That was the last time she saw Gary Oak for the entire first week of her stay at the Oak Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been the earliest Misty had finished all week, she put her heart and soul into the job which aided her in getting her mind off anything that had happened before this opportunity had arose. She yawned as she began to make her way up the stairs. Upon hearing the creaking of the front door she turned to see Gary enter, a dark haired twenty something year old draped over his arm. Her irritating giggles filled the empty hallways. Misty held a look of disgust as she looked at the girl; no doubt it was her first date with Gary, if it even was that.

Still stood at the stairs and looking upon the scene below she didn't notice then presence of someone else joining her. "She's hot. You wanted to see last week's woman. I have no idea what my dad was thinking." Misty looked to see Jake stood next to her, probably rating the woman slinging from his father. "Does he do this often?" Jake looked into Misty's eyes and replied honestly, "each Saturday, it's his 'lay day'." Misty's opinion of Gary dramatically fell _"'lay day?'"_

"Does it not bother you?" Not the least bit surprised at Misty's question he shrugged his shoulders, "why would it?" Holding his gaze Misty replied, "well shouldn't he be in a stable relationship, setting a good example. After all you're an impressionable teenager; these types of occurrences are going to affect you and the way you choose to run your life in the future." Jake looked down at the scene, Gary was dragging her away to the kitchen, "getting out the wine" Jake determined.

Once he knew that the room was clear he leaned in and whispered into Misty's ear, "don't tell him I told you this but look, my Dad's a lonely guy. Since my Mom he's not exactly been the relationship type of guy and I respect that. He's sacrificed a lot for me and I don't expect him to sacrifice this either. And anyway just because he isn't married or in a stable relationship doesn't mean he's any less of a capable parent. He's a great Dad and if this makes him happy then I'm more than happy to let him enjoy his luxuries after everything he's given me. So no offence Misty but maybe you should stop judging him by your standards, he'll never live up to them but just let me ask you has anyone?" Jake looked into the stunned women's eyes and then glanced back to see his father coming out of the kitchen, he smiled down radiating the pride Misty had seen earlier today. Gary looked up and saw Jake- he didn't ignore him like Misty expected him to, he didn't try and explain to his fling that he wasn't his son. He simply looked up and waved, grinning a genuine smile as he did so. "Y'okay?" Gary asked his son, making sure that he was okay that with everything that was going on, just like he did every week. Jake gave his Dad a thumbs up, "loads better than last week!" Jake waved goodbye and headed up the stairs. Gary watched his son carefully until he was out of sight, he turned saw Misty and then returned to his date.

Maybe Misty had misjudged the situation all too quickly? She certainly felt so. The third degree given by the teenager intrigued her, he was adamant and stubborn and he had defended his father's action to the end. Clearly there was a strong bond between the two and she went to bed a reckless mess, filled with guilt as she tossed and turned in bed.

The next morning she woke and quickly dressed, she had to apologise to Jake. What she had said was out of order. She'd had no idea of the repercussions of what she had said.

Downstairs, Jake and Gary had the radio turned up high as they jammed to whatever song was being played, they made their own separate breakfasts in a quite harmony. Once done Gary turned to his son, "got your gear?" Jake held the toast in his mouth and picked up a large duffel bag. "Good I really don't want to have to come back because you forgot something again."

"That was twice, when are you going to let it go?" Gary laughed at how easy it was to wind up his son, Jake soon joined in with the laughter. Gary noticed some of Jake's hair was out of place and moved forward beginning to sort it all out. "Ugh!" Gary ignored the grunts of his son, when he was finished he moved back and downed the rest of his coffee. "Ready?" Before Jake had chance to respond Misty intervened. "Actually Jake could I have a word?" Gary looked questioningly at the only other adult in the room, "don't worry he's not in trouble." Gary looked to Jake and grabbed both duffel bags, "I'll wait in the car." Jake nodded and waited till his father had left out the door to turn to the woman in front of him.

"I want to apologise for what I said yesterday, I was too quick to judge. Obviously I was..." Misty swallowed her pride and took in a deep breath before continuing, "I was wrong, Gary's a good father and his life choices have nothing to do with me. So I'm sorry."

"You _were_ wrong, you _were_ too quick to judge him. I _know_ Gary's a great Dad and no, his life choices have _nothing_ to do with you. But honestly? It happens all the time! You're probably the first to apologise or even realise that you were wrong so I appreciate that. Just get to know him, he's a decent guy- when he wants to be." Both burst out chuckling at the end of the sentence. "I've got to go, but Misty? Thanks, seriously." Jake began to walk away and Misty asked again. "So where is that you're going?" Jake turned on his heel and with a huge smile on his face replied, "ice hockey, Dad takes me every Sunday." Misty smiled and looked at the floor, she was most definitely wrong questioning Gary's parenting capabilities, once Jake had seen Misty's priceless expression he smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**[A/N:**

**I just want to say please don't be put off by this chapter! It's important to the story and the egoshipping WILL start in the next chapter. Please keep reading!]**

The sound of her alarm sounded loud, she clambered out of bed and threw it against the bedroom wall, "I hate mornings..." Misty quickly dressed herself and checked her mobile that had been turned off the past two days, "6 missed calls, 9 text messages" At least he's starting to get the idea. The sleepy girl took a chance and listened to the messages.

"Misty, it's me. Call me back when you get this we need to talk."

_"Pft, yeah right! 'We need to talk'? God he's such an idiot!"_

"C'mon Mist answer your mobile. Call me."

_"Nope, not going to happen."_

"So, it's me again. I'm calling to tell you that you can't hide away from me forever; you'll have to face me sometime! Misty meet me tonight at our special place at seven, please? Call me when you get this."

_"I may have to face him but he's got a long wait ahead of him."_

"DAMMIT! MISTY WHERE ARE YOU? PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE AND SPEAK TO ME! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO RING YOU! Call me? Please? Misty!"

_"Since when do I take orders from you? Asshole."_

"It's me... Again... I know I said that I wasn't going to call but I needed to speak to you, to hear your voice and right now your answering machine is only way I can do that. I miss you. When are you coming home?"

_"That is not my home."_

"Where are you Mist? I'm starting to worry. Please would you just call me? I know you're mad and you have every right to be. Just let me know you're okay. I Love you..."

_"I know..."_

She turned her mobile off suddenly deflated and headed towards the kitchen. Gary was making some toast while Jake was sat at the table, his head in his arms. "What's up with him?" She asked however Gary didn't answer. "Okay then..."

"Back to school!" Jake moaned smacking his head against the island causing Misty to smile, her head turned towards the boy that was actually speaking to her.

"It can't be that bad!" To this the teenager shot her daggers with his eyes. "I could always be wrong," She giggled.

"I don't understand why we can't just start our journeys when we're ten like you guys did."

"Maybe because it was dangerous, we had absolutely no idea what we were doing and at every chance we got we ended up jumping in the face of danger. We were faced with life and death situations daily. That is why you go to school."

Completely absorbed by his father's words Jake found himself saying, "that sounds so cool."

The brown eyed man looked unbelievably at his son before shrugging and responding, "it was pretty cool. But dangerous. Not a chance you'd be going until you were eighteen even if you didn't have to go to school." Jake rolled his eyes and smacked his head on the breakfast bar again.

"Don't do that JJ, you may need those brain cells when you're older." An old man appeared and sat next to the teenager. Misty sent questioning glances at the Professor.

"Jake! My name is Jake Grandpa!"

Professor Oak nodded his head and replied, "whatever you say JJ."

Misty stifled a giggle, "JJ?"

"Stands for Jacob James as in Jacob James Oak."

"That's so cute!" Jacob suddenly stood up.

"Right Dad, we have to go. I'm being harassed. I'll be in the car." And with that the grumpy boy left the room that soon sounded with laughter.

"Shall we get going Misty?" The girl nodded and followed the professor to the lab ready to start her very long day of work...

_"Finally, dinner time!"_ The thirty three year old headed into the kitchen where she was met by an ignorant spiky haired male. "Hi Gary," politely Misty said, flashing a smile in his direction. Not even turning to face her he grunted his response whilst he continued staring at the boiling coffee pot. "I give up with you. I try to talk to you and you just ignore me! You're an ignorant, impolite ass."

Gary finally turned to face the person that had just insulted him, his eyes wide and grinding his teeth, "excuse me?"

"Oh, he does talk! Well to me that is. And if you need to repeat myself I said that you're an ignorant, impolite ass." The brunette could not believe his ears. This woman was a _guest_ in _his_ house and _she_ was insulting _him_?

"Wow took long enough for the bitch to arrive didn't it?" A smile slipped onto Gary's face. If she was going to insult him then he could very easily play that game to.

"I am not a bitch." For the two the next fifteen minutes were spent hurling insults and accusations at one another that was until Misty noticed something. "Why are you smiling Oak?" The researcher stood before her was indeed smiling, a smile she'd only ever seen him wear when around his son.

"Haven't really had a good argument in a while, wanna call a truce?" It was the strangest thing Misty had ever heard the young Oak say. In her mind she was slowly evaluating his demeanour, trying to decode his words. _"He's not serious is he?" _She took another look at the brunette, he seemed sincere enough. _"Maybe he is?"_ She shook his outstretched hand and smiled at him, he quickly returned it and she was glad that they were finally making progress with their friendship.

At that moment a young women the same age as the two in the room already burst through the door. Large sunglasses shaded her eyes while the large woven hat kept her identity unknown. She wore a tight fitting floral dress that flowed to just above her knees, a large black belt secured around her waist. Long luscious brown hair flowed freely from the hat. Fastened to the girl's feet were two very large high heeled shoes.

From what Misty could see the girl was gorgeous, and her suspicions were proven when she removed her hat and glasses. "Leaf?" Misty turned to the male she'd forgotten was stood before her. The next thing the redhead knew this Leaf girl was in the arms of Gary. They were kissing. Trying to avoid looking at the couple Misty returned to the coffee pot.

"I'm home!" Jake slung his backpack onto the floor without a care in the world. He looked around. Still no one. "Hello?"

"Jakey!" Jake someone fling themselves as him causing him to fall right onto his butt. "Jakey I'm so sorry!"

Jake opened his eyes, _"Jakey? Jakey... Oh no!"_ Jake looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen in the last two years, a woman that had long abandoned, a woman he despised, a woman he refused to call his mother. The teenager's eyes flickered to behind Leaf's shoulder where he saw his Dad wearing that stupid face of his.

"So, how was school?" Gary smiled reassuringly at his son and then looked back over to the female. Making little effort to do so Jake shrugged his shoulders- he didn't want to talk to her. "And have you been okay?" He nodded.

Misty strutted in unaware of the situation and looked over the youngest brunette. Somehow she knew that the young boy did not want to be there so she did the only thing she could do, "Jake? Can you give me a hand with something?" Suddenly his face perked up, he grabbed his bag and ran over to the redhead. Leaf held a look of relief that Misty couldn't help but notice. She guided the teen away from the couple that were back to making out. "You okay?" Jake shrugged his shoulders and Misty forced his to turn around. "Hey! You know that if there's something wrong you can speak to me right?"

He shrugged yet he couldn't keep his barriers up any longer, he hugged the woman offering him help and she hugged back. With shame the boy withdrew, "I'm going to go to my room..." He muttered skulking away. A whole new atmosphere of concern flooded the still girl staring in the direction the young boy had just walked in.

Meanwhile Gary was soaking up the attention he was receiving, glad to be able to hold this woman in his arms yet again. It had been too long. Everything would back to normal- this time. He was sure of it. Him, Jake and Leaf, finally a family. Professor Oak walked in on the two, a look of disappointment adorned his face as he left the way he'd come. But Gary didn't care.

The next morning Leaf was helping herself to the food in the Oak's refrigerator the way she always would when she returned. Nothing would change and for that she thanked every force possible. /in her pocket a stack of cash she'd acquired from Gary's wallet that morning. He wouldn't mind. At the sound of footsteps Leaf swirled on her heels afraid that she'd be confronted alone with her son. A relief washed over her when she was the redheaded woman that Gary had explained was working with his Grandfather. Sure she was pretty, very, but she didn't worry about her she knew Gary only had eyes; she'd manipulated him so that it was just that way. In a sickly sweet voice she turned to the woman boiling the coffee, "morning!"

In surprise Misty turned around and smiled tiredly, "yeah morning."

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Leaf. Jake's mom?" Misty nodded but didn't really seem to be listening. Leaf did not appreciate that. She was use to people throwing themselves at her feet and serving her. Only one person had ever failed to do so. She didn't really care for him anymore.

"Hi..." Speak of the devil. Leaf turned to her son wearing the fake smile she'd mastered over the years.

"Hey sweetie."

"I'm going to go get the bus."

Misty looked suspiciously over to the teen before asking: "isn't your Dad dropping you off, like he normally does?" Jake's eyes briefly flickered in his 'mothers' direction followed by a shake of his head. "Why don't I drop you off?" Jake looked into the sincere eyes of the woman researcher and nodded glad to have someone there for him.

The ride to the school was quiet but Misty could tell that the young boy needed his space right now. When they pulled up Jake spoke for the first time during the entire half an hour ride, "thanks." The driver turned smiled and replied, "no problem." Gracefully the boy exited the car and swaggered through the gates avoiding anyone else. _"I wonder if he has any friends..."_

**[A/N: **

**I KNOW it's a crappy chapter... Sorry?]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After a week Leaf left, leaving only a note in her place. Misty had expected for her to return but that didn't seem like it was going to happen... On the brighter side Jake seemed a lot happier but then again Gary remained cooped up in his lab, avoiding any socialisation. It seemed as though the progress made between Gary and Misty had disappeared because of the infamous Leaf. Honestly the redhead felt a strange relief once she found out that Leaf had left, she wasn't quite sure why though. _"Most likely for Jake's sake... That's it."_

After the first couple of days of Gary's hermit phase Misty began to feel an unwanted sense of concern, for whatever reason. But right now Misty didn't want to think about that. Right now she had to find out what was going on with Jake. So that morning after dropping off, she wandered into the school grounds, heading for the office. Of course the redhead didn't have the best sense of direction, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the principal's office." The stern looking prune like woman pointed in the direction and Misty fled quickly, fearing the old woman who reminded her too much of her cruel Grandmother, something she'd much rather forget. "Excuse me is this the principal's office?"

With pounds of makeup on the secretary kindly replied; "yes, do you have an appointment?" Quick on her feet as usual, Misty replied.

"Actually, I'm Jake Oak's mother. I was wondering if I could speak to the principal on some of my concerns about my son's wellbeing at this school?" Adorning a photogenic smile the woman picked up the phone her fingers rapidly smashing down on the buttons. A brief conversation later Misty was being ushered into the office where there sat an old man. Although nothing like the uptight woman from the playground, this elder held a certain aura that made him appear both approachable and in command something that most authority figures struggled to balance yet this man seemed to do it all so perfectly.

"I believe you're here to talk about Jake Oak?" Misty just nodded and sat to where the old man had gestured. She read the gold naming plate on his desk that clearly stated 'Principal Rowling'. "Jake is one of our top students. He's committed and always punctual, never has he been in trouble with a member of staff or another student and he is a very intelligent boy. I'm struggling to find out why you would be concerned so is there a particular problem that needs to be addressed?" Principal Rowling leaned forward in genuine curiosity most likely not even realising he was doing it. Down the bridge of his nose his glasses slid and remained there being completely ignored by the man consumed by concern.

"Actually I was troubled more by Jake's school social life or lack of it even. I was just wondering if you knew how Jake is doing on this type of thing. I mean it just bothers me that I think he's isolating himself from the rest of his year group."

"As the principal it is my job to get to know all of my pupils especially the overachievers like Jacob however do I see why this concern has arisen. Jacob seems more of an individual who prefers his own company, I believe that he is just slightly socially awkward, but that's just a phase that many teenagers his age will go through. Honestly I don't believe you have anything too serious to worry about."

Back on the road Misty reflected over that Rowling's words. Was it really just a phase? Misty knew there was more to it. It looked like she was going to have to speak to Gary. _"Oh good God, let the fun begin!"_

The mansion held a still atmosphere as though it held inside information on the events about to play inside of it. Misty's heels clicked against the linoleum flooring, reminding her of her own home. Misty shook her head _"ex home." _She travelled the width of the house until she reached her colleague's lab. Upon opening the door she was met with the stares of the young brunette who sat chewing the end of his pencil nervously whilst sitting at his simple desk facing the door.

"Misty?" His voice was strained; the young man's eyes had the lost fire the redhead had seen the first day she had of their reunion. "What are you doing here?" Instead of the hostile tone Misty was expecting she would be met with one a lot softer with a peaking of curiosity left the man's mouth. His eyes glided over the woman's figure making her feel uncomfortable, like she was under investigation but at the same time it gave her a slight flutter in her stomach.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jake." Gary's ears tweaked up and his eyes glittered with a fire Misty had never seen before.

"Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?" The rush of words clambered together making Misty dizzy but she managed to calm the panicking researcher, now on his feet demanding answers.

"He's fine! Well he's physically fine." Gary stared the female down:

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Gary I want to talk to you, not be screamed at."Instantly Gary became aware of how irrationally he'd been acting- quickly straightening himself out and offering a shamed apology which Misty gratefully accepted. "Can I ask you a question Gary?" Gary could think of much quick, witty retaliations but now was not the time. This concerned Jake therefore this was no joke. Instead Gary opted answering with a subtle nod of his head. "Have you ever met any of Jake's friends or does he ever talk about them?"

At first Gary was about to reply with an answer about how Jake's friends had been over to the Oak home many times but came to the realisation that this statement was far from the truth. The male researcher could have sworn that he'd met many of his son's friends but then again none that he could recall. An awkward silence descended the lab, while Gary racked his brain in search for an answer that would soothe his brain, which was currently going into his worried father overdrive mode. "I," Gary begun, "I don't think he ever has..." The more the brown eyed male thought about it the more concerned he'd become, not once had Jake mentioned friends but then again Gary had never really asked, he wasn't too understanding of schools, their academic standards or their social matters. "No. He hasn't..."

Gary observed the young woman who now stood next to him, sitting on his desk looking more deflated than when she'd first entered. His first instinct was to comfort her, throw his arms around her and promise her that whatever was wrong would be okay. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. She wasn't exactly the most approachable woman Gary had ever met. Plus he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the intimidating beauty.

"This is what I was worrying about." Gary looked in her direction wanting to know more. "When I dropped him off I noticed that he just walked straight into school, avoiding everyone." He interrupted her.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't have any friends though," he looked back to the redhead in hope of finding some sort of comfort but found none in her anxious eyes, "right?" She shook her head and began to continue with what she was previously saying.

"I talked to the principal, hoping he'd clear it all up and tell me that it was just a misunderstanding... No such luck. Turns out he's 'an individual who prefers his own company' but, I just don't know... I don't know why but I just feel as though there's a reason." Gary nodded again but this time in understanding.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure I was hoping that maybe I could talk to him? Maybe try and get him to open up." Something about this sentence irked Gary.

"Well I am his father, I'll do it." Substituting the hum of agreeance Gary expected was something much different.

"Actually Gary I was hoping that I could talk to him. I think he'd be able to open up to me." His unmoving glare positioned on his target, his teeth gritted. "Trust me, please?" Those three words unnerved him like no other words ever had. Suddenly he felt his tight muscles loosen, his jaw slacken and reeling mind freeze. For some reason he handed this woman his trust without a second thought. He had no idea why. No one else had ever been given this opportunity, only his son and Grandfather but that was a given.

"Okay." Misty displayed a look of shock that he actually trusted her. This caused Gary to laugh heartedly- something he hadn't done in the past couple of weeks. Something in the back of Gary's mind still bothered him though. "Wait- so how did you get in to see the principal?" Instantaneously her cheeks brightened inducing Gary into a light daydream about the beautiful woman sat in front of him.

"I, er, may have told him that I was Jake's Mom..." Gary's voice returned once again has he chuckled at the redhead's confession. In reaction her cheeks turned carmine red, highlighting her beautiful eton blue eyes. "It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Her demands were answered why the increased laughter of Gary, his face too discolouring red. By now he was clutching his sides trying to stop the tickling pains taking place there. Misty whacked him and then giggled herself. After about twelve minutes of fun filled laughter the two were left in a comfortable quiet. "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Honestly, it's fine. You were worried about Jake. I'm glad you did, actually, or else I would never have found out." The two looked into each other's eyes, "thank you."

Misty had never been good with moments like this and instead decided to talk to fill the silence.

"It was fairly strange really, I mean shouldn't he have noticed that I wasn't his mother?" The male shrugged before answering.

"They've never met Leaf before..."

"Oh..." The silence was no longer comfortable.

"You know you'd make a really good mother." On realisation of what he had just said Gary's face became flushed as he avoided eye contact with the fiery tempered woman.

"Thank you." Her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at the handsome man sat leaning on his desk. Her cheeks had heated up once again making the effort she'd made just minutes ago, to cool it down and return it to its original colour, futile. Misty stood in front of the man and pressed her hand to his cheek. She smiled and said smoothly, "that was very sweet." Next Misty left the lab. Gary was left alone. His hand travelled to his cheek where a lingering heat burned into his skin. He'd never felt so alive before. A knowing smile appeared on his face.

Outside the lab Misty had slid down the wall her drawing up her knees to her chest. She stared at her hand; examining each side. She'd felt it. She knew she had...

That day Jake had felt the tense atmosphere in Gary's car. It was strange, he'd become accustomed to the woman figure who had been taxiing him around these past weeks. The look on his father's face warned him off, he was in deep concentration. This frustrated Jake, his father rarely kept things from him. _"What could it be?"_ He took another look at his father's furrowed eyebrows and attempted to shove it to the back of his mind.

"Where's Misty?"

"Thought I'd pick you up today, that okay champ?" Jake looked to his dad, it'd been a while since he'd called him that. He couldn't help but allow the smile to grace his face. Maybe this time would be different, maybe this time it was all over. Jake could only hope so.

"Yeah, that's great- thanks Dad." Gary's smile reappeared and the two fell into an easy conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The day passed quickly, and soon the anticipated talk with Jake had arrived. Cautiously Misty stepped up to the teen currently sat playing his computer console, completely absorbed by the flashing images.

"Jake?" When she received no reply she turned off the console, gaining the teen's full attention.

"Hey!" Misty smirked at the young boy's reaction.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well I don't really want to talk to you right now... Put my game back on!" Jake was met by the serious face of Misty and quickly followed by saying, "I mean, er, sure Misty." She uncrossed her arms and sat on the teen's floor next to him, leaning against the long wooden cabinet at the foot of Jake's bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I talked to your principal today." The teen's natural tanned completion faded as it was replaced by a white mask of worry.

"Why?"

"I was worried about you." The white mask was changed to one of curiosity; even making the effort to move his body so that he could look at the woman.

"Worried about what?"

"Well, when I saw you walk into school last week I noticed that you sort of avoided everyone so I went to talk to your principal to see how you were doing with socialising and making friends."

"Oh..." He went back to his original position- leaning against the compartment next to Misty- and shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"Jake, it's not normal for a teenager your age to have no friends."

"You're starting to sound like Gramps."

"Jake. Come on tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on."

"Liar."

"Nothing. Is going on, okay?" Slowly Jake was beginning to get aggravated by the interrogation he was being given yet at the same time could not help but be touched by her genuine concern.

"Jake, what's wrong. You can tell me." Looking into her eyes Jake could see what the redhead was saying was true but for some reason his male pride was preventing him from telling her the truth.

"I'm fine. I'm just not a very sociable person." She snorted at his answer and glared playfully at the boy.

"You seemed pretty sociable the first day you met me, remember? 'Hey babe, you here for me?'" Misty copied the suave tone she was met with the first day she arrived at the Oak mansion. Blushing Jake mumbled:

"I do not sound like that." Bursting out laughing Misty failed to apologise due to her loud hysterics. "Ugh! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Sure it is." She smiled at the boy nudging him in the side earning a slight smile from him. "So what's going on?" With a deep breath the boy turned serious faced and looked away. No longer able to deny the fact that there was a reason that he went out of way to avoid social contact with his school peers.

"Nothing."

"Jake you can't even look me in the eyes! What is wrong, tell me, tell me now." Jake looked at the girl subtly questioning her sanity.

"It's stupid."

"No it isn't, tell me."

"I, erm, it's, it's the..." Misty looked at the boy. "It's my Mom..."

"I thought it'd be something like this."

"You did?"

"Jake, your mother has been in and out of your life, when she was here she still neglected you and even managed to steal your father around from you. I'm not surprised that you have abandonment issues..." Expectantly the boy looked up to the woman.

"Abandonment issues?" She nodded.

"You feel emotionally abandoned by your mother because of the lack of love she feels towards you and the fact that she is never around, only when she wants something, arises a fear that everyone will be just like your mother. That everyone will just walk out of your life. The only person you really trust is your father and that is because the bond you two have forged is so strong and mostly down to the fact that your mother did actually leave. These abandonment issues often lead to children and teenagers to develop trust issues and low self esteem, often finding it difficult to interact appropriately with other people. This doesn't help by the fact that you subconsciously blame yourself for your mother leaving and your father's heartbreak. I'm guessing that's why you're okay with you fathers 'lay days', you fell you owe him something..." Jake looked down at the floor, a sad smile adorned his face. She was right. He looked back up at her, tears in his eyes. She pulled the teenager into a motherly hug and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. "It's okay."

Stood by the door Gary watched attentively, wanting so badly to go over there and apologise, to explain that none of I was his fault. However he knew that he couldn't Jake need space, he needed someone he could trust. He needed Misty. Gary peered over the scene again, his own water droplets fathoming at with eyes. _"I'm so sorry!"_

"How did you know?" Jake sat patiently, desiring an answer.

"I guess-" she looked down at the floor- "the experience of abandonment makes it so much easier to spot in others." Gary covered his mouth with his hand so not to let out the gasp that rasped in his throat.

"Really?" The young boy, too was shocked, but contained it with his curiosity, his tone completely created by concern.

"Uhum. You know you're the first person I've ever told this to?" Jake smiled at the news, honoured that he'd been chosen to be the grown woman confident.

"Want to talk about it?" She looked over to the young boy smiling warmly. How could she say no?

"I guess it all started when I was seven and my parents died. My parents had always spent the most time on me so I was so it was really hit me hard, nobody else seemed that fazed but, I guess, I slumped into a bit of a depression. I don't know why but I felt as though they'd abandoned me because they'd always promised to be there and, well they weren't. It probably sounds really stupid..." Quick to reply Jake shook his head.

"No! It really isn't what happened next?" She smiled at the young boy and how the roles had reversed but for some reason, now that she had opened the gates she was unable to close them so she carried on with her story.

"I was sent to live with my Grandmother, I hated it. She would complain about how inferior I was compared to my sisters. When I was nine, I moved in with my three older sisters over at the Gym, yet again I was put down, always reminded of my flaws. So I went travelling. That was until they forced me to return. The minute I did I changed _everything_ about my appearance, making sure that they could _never_ degrade me in that aspect ever again. I even joined the Sensational Sisters, just to impress them and, feel loved, I guess. After that I just couldn't stop. I felt as though I _needed_ their approval. Like if I didn't I'd _never_ be loved. So I joined them in their modelling career. _Every_ _single_ waking minute I spent in front of that camera was filled with regret, paranoia and overall shame. I realised I'd sold myself out but for some reason I couldn't withdraw all together so I became a writer for the magazine. It wouldn't have been too bad if _all_ of the articles weren't based on Pokémon fashion... When I quit and returned to being a gym leader I realised that the gym was holding me back, forcing to remain in the shadows of my family- so I left and became a Water Pokémon Researcher. I loved it. Nothing as holding me back I was just me. But, then I started dating this guy and I guess all of my insecurities came back. For some reason I just couldn't trust him. And that's why he cheated on me..."

Wide eyed Gary stared as Misty stared oblivious into the distance, recalling the scene in her head. His own head had begun to spin and all he wanted to do was punch something- to punch _him_. Regret filled him as he recalled how he'd acted the first few days that the beauty had arrived. He looked over and saw tears brewing in her eyes as she reminisced over her life.

"It's okay." Jake hugged the thirty three year old, glad that he wasn't alone and that he had someone who knew exactly what he was going through. "It's okay."

Gary returned to the kitchen suddenly punching the wall with a new found anger that he had no idea where it had come from. His hand hurt but he didn't bother with it much he instead he sat on one of the kitchen stools letting out a deep, rugged breath.

"Hey, Gary." Misty headed into the kitchen dressed in her pyjamas. He looked up to the clock to see that two hours had passed since he'd overheard the conversation between his fifteen year old son and the woman currently stood before him.

"Hey." He failed to suppress the smile that was digging it's way to his mouth while he took in the redhead's appearance. All her makeup had been wiped away, leaving Gary to warm to the natural beauty of her silk white skin, her pure pink lips and the natural blush that polished her high cheek bones. Her pyjamas were made up of a pair of grey tartan shorts- demonstrating her perfect, slim, white legs- matched with a simple white tank top.

"Are you okay?" Gary snapped out of his daydream about the beautiful girl in front of him. Quickly he replaced his glazed over expression for one of subtle puzzlement.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Misty ambled over to the island and took Gary's hand in her own. Attempting to ignore the burning sensations from where his skin came in contact with that of Misty he looked to see his hand shaking violently. Finally taking in the reality of the situation the pains struck over his knuckles vibrating his bones painfully.

"Geez, Gary. What happened?" Before Gary decided what to reply he was being dragged over to the sink area where Misty ran the cold water over his hand, clutching a cloth and rinsing it under the ice water. Gently she wrapped the material around the man's hand. "Hold it there." Gary complied to his strict instruction, trying to not wince at the growing pain. His eyes trailed to Misty who was foraging through the kitchen cupboards.

"Ah hah." She grabbed some bandaging and made her way over to the spiky haired man and began to delicately remove the cloth and wrap the bandage his wound. His grazed knuckles weren't too bad but Misty wasn't too sure if he had broken his knuckle or not. "Professor Oak?" Professor Oak entered the room, wearing a worried face.

"Gary, my boy, are you okay?"

"Gary will be fine, I'm going to take him to the hospital so that we can check that everything is okay, can you watch Jake?" Instantaneously the Professor agreed and headed up to inform his grandson. A black shadow entered the kitchen.

"Umbre?"Gary looked to his beloved Pokémon- Umbreon. The silhouette's beady black eyes boring into that of his owners.

"I'm fine Umbreon, listen I need a favour okay?" Gary got down on his knees so that he was eye level with his friend. "I need you to look after Gramps and Jake while I nip out, can you do that for me?" The Pokémon intelligently nodded it's headed and told her owner that she would protect their family. "Good girl." Gary rubbed the top of the Pokémon's head and smiled as she skulked off upstairs. Unbeknownst to Gary Misty had stood taking in his actions adoringly, smiling lovingly as she watched the man ensure the safety of the people he loved most.

The two drove off, Gary in the passenger seat, the whole journey silent until Misty spoke.

"You're a really good guy, you know?" The male couldn't help but smile, his boosted ego inflated, he looked out the window hiding his mild blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**[A/N:**

**So egoshippers? Anyone who's not read my best friend's brother songfic, should, if you want that is ^-^. Oh, and, THANK YOU TO ****_EVERYONE_**** WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR, YOU'RE ****_AMAZINGLY_****_AWESOME_**** AND ****_EPIC_**** AND IT REALLY MEANS ****_A LOT_**** SO ****_THANK_****_YOU_****! So, that's all.]**

Surprisingly the hospital waiting room was fairly quiet, the only other people there was an elderly woman- heaving badly and a young boy asleep on his mother's lap. Nurses, Doctors and Chanseys passed through the doors never once acknowledging the five people sat patiently waiting their turn. Everything was peaceful.

The only redhead in the room sat with one leg on top of the other, reading one of the old magazines that were left to service those waiting. Meanwhile the brunette sat beside the redhead clutched onto his padded hand- every once in a while letting out a deep sigh of frustration.

"What is keeping them so long? We've been here for-" Gary looked at his watch- "over an hour? There's no one even here, this place is empty, so why the hell are we still waiting?" Sighing herself, Misty placed down her magazine, unfolded her legs and looked pointedly into the eyes of her partner.

"Gary, would you stop being so impatient?"

"I'm not being impatient!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!" The woman glared at the increasingly childish friend before replying.

"Gary, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Now you're just being childish!"

"Am not!" By now the vein in Misty's forehead was clearly visible, her breath harder as she stared aggravated at the supposed adult before her. He reminded her so much of her ex-boyfriend and she knew exactly how to handle this.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" By now the two were inches from each other's crimson faces and were able to feel the heat radiate from the other.

"Are too!" Misty jabbed the man before her in the chest. His soft caressing breath tickling her neck she stifled a giggle- determined to win the argument.

"Am-" someone clearing their throat stole the attention of the arguing children.

"Gary Oak?" The brunette timidly nodded his head. "I'm Dr. Drake Ramoray; can you and your erm, friend? Come with me and I'll see if we can sort out your hand." And with that the doctor left expecting the two to follow. Gary did so instantly and looked back over his shoulder when he noticed that Misty was not behind him. Instead of asking her to come he just stood there, awkwardly.

"You want me to come in?" His response was a subtle nod and as the woman stood he carried on his way to where the doctor had gone. Before leaving the vicinity of the waiting room the redhead scoped the room. The child was now staring at the woman, fear in his eyes. It was clear that he had been abruptly awoken by the arguing couple so she spared him an apologetic smile not that it looked like it calmed the young child. His mother too was staring at the girl disgusted by their outburst in such a public place. Just as she turned to leave she felt a firm grip grab her wrist. She turned- it was the little old lady. A large smile decorated her prune-like face, showing her crooked yellowing teeth. Her eyes holding a recognisable glint in her eye that Misty could not quite put her finger on sparkled through her long black eye lashes.

"You don't let him go." The redhead furrowed her brow in confusion and smiled slightly when she realised what the lady was going on about.

"We're not a couple." The woman's smile grew bigger.

"You look after him now." She sat back in her place, heaving once again. Misty didn't have time to correct the little old lady and instead carried on her way to the room in which Gary was sat, his hand being bandaged by the doctor.

"Took you so long?"

"I got lost." For some reason Misty didn't want to explain the strange encounter with the old lady, just thinking about it made her blush. _"Me? Gary? A couple? Yeah right!"_ She looked at the boy in a content conversation with Dr. Ramoray. _"Yeah... Right..."_ The voice in her head seemed discouraged and much less enthusiastic than that of before.

The hospital had passed by quickly, not another word being spoken between the two. As though nothing had happened everyone slept peacefully.

"Hey, want a hand with that?" Gary looked at the woman blocking the kitchen archway; he looked back at the coffee maker and grimaced. She walked over and began to prepare the coffee without hearing his complaint or state how he can 'do it himself' although from his fifteen minute battle with the machine proved he couldn't. The coffee began to brew, the noise echoing from the walls.

"Thanks, for yesterday." The redheaded woman smiled.

"No problem. So I talked to Jake yesterday." With a fake smile plastered on his face Gary inquired:

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"Great. Actually I think he's going to be okay." The once fake smile turned genuine.

"Thanks." Again another smile earned from the woman. Gary's cheeks tinted pink at the sight. Click. The coffee was done, both of the people in the room reached for it, their skin dancing across one another- this time both parties looked away, cheeks red and hands burning with a passionate sensation. Misty's throat was dry but she managed to spit out a few words at the man.

"You sit down, I've got this." Doing as he was told, Gary sat down at the island, attentively watching the woman's every move.

"Hey peoples!" Gary's daydream was cut short and he looked in the direction of his fifteen year old son, all dressed and ready to go out.

"What on Earth do they teach you at that school?" Also entering the kitchen was Professor Oak, the glasses he now required sat on the bridge of his nose. Jake rolled his eyes at his Gramps and stole the piece of toast Misty had just finished buttering gaining him a "hey" in protest.

"So I'm off out."Gary stared curiously at his son.

"Off where?"

"Out. With a friend. Thanks again Misty." The brunette looked over to Misty and then when he returned his sights back to his son all he saw was the swinging of the doors.

"What was that all about?"

"I may have convinced his to call up one of his classmates this morning and they're all going to the new arcade in Pallet Town."

"There's a new arcade in town?"

"Seriously Gary, you need to get out more." Professor Oak chuckled in agreeance, he too though that his grandson spent way too much time confined to the security of the Oak mansion. Instead of making another piece of toast Misty made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to the brunette with his own breakfast. Everything had gone quite and she could've sworn that she'd seen Gary look at her. She looked up only to see him staring boringly at the soggy cereal swirling in its bowl. A sense of disappointment filled her as she stared into her own cereal bowl, using the spoon to churn the milk.

Suddenly a splatter of oats covered the redhead's right side, the surprise attack causing her to gasp in shock and fall from her stool. A contagious laugh filled the empty space as the girl looked up to the brunette falling off his own stool because of his fit of laughs. Evilly she stared the boy, not that he noticed of course, he was too busy gasping for air, clutching his sides tightly and allowing newly formed tears to run down his silky skin.

Gary soon stopped when he felt the cold liquid pour down his back. When he looked up he saw the culprit, a pretty orange locked woman seeking revenge who exploded into a song of giggles. It was on. Soon the two were chasing one another around the island, Misty shrieking mockingly as Gary tried to grasp her. To the best of his ability Professor Oak tried to stay out of the way of the two but managed to be pushed to the floor, an action the old man did not appreciate.

"Stop! You two are grown adults," he clambered back to his feet before continuing, "and I expect you to act like it." Over the years the Professor had found it difficult to keep up with the young boys that he lived with and it aggravated him to no end that he was unable to carry on the way he use to. Both of the adults turned teens sat down soundlessly avoid eye contact with the elder that had chastised them.

Once he'd poured his coffee he too left the room in a much grumpier state than that he had entered in. The two left in the room burst into synchronised laughter that took a while to finally die down.

"That was fun." The brunette hummed in agreeance, a smile still forcing its way to his face and was inevitable to stop when he looked at the flustered woman next to him.

"So what are you up to tonight?" The redhead's smile slipped from side to side in thought.

"Think I'm going to just chill in my pyjamas, watch a film."

"Mind if I join you?" Misty turned in a flash to look at the man sat next to her so Gary started to worry thinking he'd been to forward or that he had said something wrong.

"But isn't tomorrow you're 'lay day'?" In embarrassment of hearing that dreaded Gary bowed his head. "I mean I'd love for you to join me tonight I just wouldn't want to stop your, erm, tradition?"

"I'd much rather sit and watch a film with you than go out with some slutty girl that's going to put out on the first date." He realised exactly what he had just said and looked over to the woman sat next to him in a panic. Thankfully Gary managed to catch a glimpse of the sly but happy smile the beauty was attempting to mask. Instantly his ego boosted and his confidence soared.

"That's sweet Gary." Her cheeks flushed a rose pink and her eyes examined those in front of her, "I think it's a great idea."

And so for the rest of the day Gary was drunk with the happiness he held.

Patiently Gary sat on the couch of the open living room, he was waiting for Misty but much unlike his waiting in the hospital he was much more willing this time. She strode down the spiral stair case, clad in a baggy **Crew neck jumper and green tartan pyjama pants. She was beautiful, even in her pyjamas that on most women would make them appear much more unappealing but Gary couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the silhouette coming closer to him. Sure he'd seen her in pyjamas but in nothing so lazy and natural. Something about the way she was dressed struck a chord in the brunettes stomach which was now churning with the rusty cogs went into overdrive.**

**"You look great." With his voice barely above a whisper so he was surprised when she answered just as shyly.**

**"It's just some pyjamas..." **

**From there on the night went swimmingly, after the second film begun a popcorn battle to the death ensued followed by a wrestling match. Gary had only just managed to pin the redhead but was easily caught off guard as he felt her hard pants tickle his neck. Quickly she turned the tables and she pinned him down but unlike what she had imagined was met with no resistance. Instead she was met with an intense stare, Gary's expression exclaiming that we was completely mesmerised by the sight before him. **

**Taking a chance the girl leaned closer- he did not move. By now her mouth was close to his ear that his auditory organ was being heated up by the warm air exiting her mouth.**

**"I," she voice sounded incredibly sexy and in yet another panic Gary began to sweat, anxiety flooded him as he anticipated the last of her sentence, "win." The tense atmosphere vanished; Misty straightened her back and looked at the dazed man beneath her, a menacing smile taking the place on his face. **

In an Unanticipated version of events the girl was flipped back onto her back and tickled mercilessly by the relieved yet disappointed brunette. Soon the two found themselves positioned on the couch once again. Sleep took the two prisoners.

In the morning Jake pandered down stairs to see the couple. Gary's arm lay comfortably across Misty's shoulders whilst her face was cosily sat on Gary's slowly heaving chest, her hand safely hugging the shoulder furthest from the two.

Jake was amazed and ran to his room to grab his state of the art mobile phone, without a second to spare he clicked a button and captured the scene, smiling at the frozen moment in time. Just as he slid his mobile into his pyjama pants the female awoke looking dazed at the young boy. She sat up causing Gary's arm to slip away and for the man to curl up on the couch alone. Misty's right cheek was bright red from where she'd been leaning on Gary's stubborn chest.

"Hey Jake." The teen smiled and walked away. Nobody except Jake seemed to have witnessed the little moment shared between the two adults, and every time the two were caught by the teen talking to one another they would feel his stare as though he was in some sort of movie, after all in his mind he was. It was only in movies that miracles happened. And what was happening between the currently play bickering couple, true was a miracle- on Gary's part anyway.

Knock. Knock.

The two raps at the door gave Misty an excuse to leave Jake's interrogative stares so she trampled lazily over to the door slinging it open only to want to slam it shut.

"Mist?" Unable to formulate words she stood with her mouth agape. It looked as though after all this time of avoiding him had finally caught up with her.

"Ash..." Her ex boyfriend dragged her into a warm hug but she just stood there paralysed in the predicament she could only hope was a dream.

**[A/N:**

**So, you like? Review? Well done to Jigglypuff and Ann who correctly guessed that Ash was Misty's ex. Anyone else guess, before this chapter? Was it that obvious? I know I dropped a couple of hints:**

**'nervously rubbed the back of her neck (a trait she'd picked up off of her ex and once the realised this she promptly stopped)'**

**'Where are you Mist?']**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**[A/N:**

**I know, I know, it's been a longer wait than usual but I haven't been in college so I sort of lost track of my days -.-' Sorry?]**

"Ash..." Misty could not formulate any words; instead she chose to stand there, not moving, in the arms of the man.

"Misty! I'm so glad you're okay! I've been so worried; did you not get my messages?"

"My, er, phones been switched off." It wasn't a lie; it just was not the full truth. With a placid smile on her face she stood awkwardly in the doorframe, not really wanting to invite the raven haired trainer in.

"Its fine, I'm just glad you're okay." Once again she was dragged into a warm embrace.

"Ashy-Boy?" Thankful for the interruption the redhead turned to her fellow researcher to see him approach his ex rival happily hug him and then give him a gentle slap on the back as they exchanged pleasantries. And then Gary went and did the one thing Misty couldn't bring herself to do. "You going to come in then, or just stand outside in the cold?" A irritated sigh left the redhead's lips but went unnoticed by the two males.

"If you don't mind." And with that the man was invading the new home the redhead had found sanctity in. Misty followed the two men into the dining room where they all sat, Gary and Ash catching up while Misty looked from one male to the other. Jake returned to the dining room and quickly reacquainted himself with the trainer before sitting next to a disgruntled Misty.

"So, Mist, what are you doing up here?"

"She didn't tell you, thought you two were supposed to be the best of friends?" Gary's chuckling died down almost immediately and was overpowered by a lack of noise. He sensed the tension and looked from each one of his friends, his son doing the same. "What's going on here?"

Ash looked over to the stubborn female apologetically but she sadly lowered her head to avoid his stares. The Pikachu owning Ash nervously scratched his neck and looked towards the floor.

"What's wrong? Am I missing something?" The spiky haired male's eyes were met with her cerulean blue ones and he felt a pang in his chest. But no one spoke. The two just sat there staring into each other's eyes. "Well?" Finally Ash gave in after seeing the way the other two adults in the room were interacting with each other.

"We, er, we've not long broken up..." He offered no explanation, but then again Gary didn't need one- not that Ash knew that. Gary's pent up anger began to brew once again, this was the guy that had cheated on her. Ash had cheated on Misty. At that moment all Gary could do was imagine punching Ash in the face over and over and over again. His eyes reacquainted with the blue and she shook her head in response to the man's anger. Using his facial expressions he looked at the girl and they began a debate over whether or not Gary should punch the living daylights out of Ash- or not. Said boy sat brewing in his own anger as he watched the couple, desperately wanting to interrupt and question them on what was going on between them. With one sterner nod of her head the woman won. The curiosity in Ash got the better of him so he decided to speak up.

"What was that all about?" Innocently looking at the boy she asked,

"What all about?" Ash was use to the redhead's little games. He turned on the charm and looked directly into the redhead's green eyes, the tone of his voice low.

"Misty... You know exactly what I'm talking about." Once he'd finished he smiled, challenging her. Through gritted teeth the woman replied-

"It was nothing." Furling and unfurling his fists Gary sat patiently watching the two starting a mini argument. It was easy to tell he was not happy. The male evilly stared at the now stood raven haired man as he hung his arms in the air and stormed from the Oak mansion, bringing relief to the brunette as he did so. As soon as the argument had begun the topic was soon moved onto that of the arguing couple's previous relationship, and after that it didn't take long for the argument to escalate.

"So..." Misty collapsed into her seat and looked up absentmindedly at the brunette sat at the opposite end of the table. She let out a deep sigh. Gary stood from his chair and walked over to the redhead, he knelt down and put his hand over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "It's his loss." A giggle escaped the lips of the woman causing Gary to, in his mind, congratulate himself.

"Thanks," she smiled at the helpless boy and he couldn't help but smile back at her. The pair had forgotten about the young teen also sat in the room but that didn't matter to him- he was lapping up the drama and laughing quietly at his father's goofy facial expression. The two's faces leaned in. Just then Professor Oak barged through the doors.

"What's wrong with Ash?" Bright faced, Gary and Misty looked up, Gary falling to his bottom on the floor. Their faces screamed guilty as they looked in every direction of the room, avoiding other peoples judging eyes. "Well?" Clearly Professor Oak hadn't noticed the growing tension in the room and prodded on with his enquiry. "Did something happen?"

The man on the floor got to his feet and began dusting himself off whilst the female stared warily at her shoes. Jake chose to sit there and allow the 'grown-ups' to explain what happened to the professor's prodigy. Nobody answered the question.

Professor Oak pointed the newspaper at the spiky haired male.

"Gary, did you do something?" At his grandfathers accusation Gary looked up to his elder, a shocked expression adorning his chiselled face.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Professor Oak's eyes narrowed as he stared at his grandson.

"Well it was either you or Jake, Jake was it you?" The teenager shook his head to the questioned and looked back over to his father to see what would happen next. "So, Gary, was it you?"

"Actually-" the man looked behind him really to explain how it the female's fault that the Ketchum boy had left. Yet the minute he saw her remorseful face staring at the floor in guilt her realised that he could not. "It was me you were right." The statement left his lips perfect, so much so that if Jake and Misty had not been in the room they too would have believed that it was Gary's fault.

"Shame on you Gary, I expect you to apologise to Ash next time you see him." The professor left, knowing only too well that the boy would not apologise.

A weight shifted onto Gary, almost causing him to topple to the floor once again. A ruffle of red obscured his view while long silky skin hugging his neck; Misty. He smiled into her velvety hair, hugging her lower back. He heard her muffle.

"Thank you, I wasn't ready to explain the whole me Ash thing to the professor..." The boy understood completely. She was entitled to her privacy. Anyway Gary was positive that when the time was right he'd be able to hear the whole story.

"It was nothing." His own voice muffled against the lengths of red but his hold didn't let up- neither did hers. The man's son skulked out of the room unnoticed, grinning the whole way.

When Gary finally did give the girl away he held her gaze, not wanting to fully leave her. Once again a smile graced her face. She couldn't help but smile at when he was around. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger and the two found themselves closing in on one another yet again.

"Gary!" The man let out an aggravated sigh but did not drop his hands from where they had fixed themselves on her hip and neck.

"What Gramps?"

"You need to get back to work. This research isn't going to do itself!" He knew it was the truth but his heart was pleading for him to leave it just another day. He rested his forehead on the woman's shoulder and let out a disgruntled moan. The woman lifted his chin to look in his eyes.

"You should go." With a puff of air he nodded, swaggering away, looking over his shoulder at the woman. As soon as she saw him turn the corner she jumped into a gleeful dance, unable to stop smiling at what almost transpired. She stopped when she saw Gary stood at the end of the dining room smirking smugly at the red faced woman. Her smile dropped and her attempt to compose a sentence as her mouth opened and shut like that of a Magikarp. He smirk grew and he pointed a slim finger to just behind her. She looked to where there stood a coffee in a 'The World's Best Dad' cup. She avoided any eye contact with him as he took long strides over to his coffee. Charming, the way Gary was he pulled the woman to face him and planted a smile on her cheek. Without a word he grabbed his coffee and left the room leaving a completely speechless woman to stare at the exit.

Misty bit her lip and her hand travelled to her now heated cheek. Wearing a goofy smiled she looked down to the floor. _"Wow..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**[A/N:**

**SO SO SO SO SO Sorry, didn't even realise it had been so long! AHHH where is all the time going lately O.o So I thought I'd get a couple of different perspectives on Misty and Gary's relationship/ friendship thingy thats going on, got the idea from Jigglypuff, sorry it's taken so long to happen but I thought I'd try and make sure that it's quite obvious that Gary and Misty do like each other first and it also gives a little more insight into other characters. Tell me what you think or just shout at me for being late? Oh and a warning you'll see a bit more of Ash in the next couple of chapters. Hope you like!]**

Ash stormed around his mother's immaculate home, his best buddy sat on the arm of the chair, cautiously watching his owner pace back and forth. When his legs began to ache he took a deep breath and collapsed on to the couch and stared up at the fan up above. Clearly agitated. Pikachu jumped onto his chest and looked the male in his eyes. Attentively he watched the man subconsciously grind his teeth whilst off in deep thought.

"Pikachupi?" At the name Pikachu had for the redhead Ash glared at the mouse Pokémon. He shrunk back and lowered his ears displaying his best puppy dog face, his usual last resort. "Pikapi pika pikachupi kach chu?" _Ash is Misty coming home?_ In a stiffed motion the man shook his head even more annoyed than before. Pikachu continued his interrogation. "Api?" _Why?_ Normally, Ash would answer each question placed in front of him, or he'd pet the Pokémon lodged on his chest and smile. Not today, Ash gently grabbed the yellow ball of fur at his sides and removed him from where he was comfily sat, so that he was next to him on the couch. Not once did he look his friend in the eye. A distressed Pikachu realised that he had pushed his owner too much and decided to stray from the scene. He walked to the kitchen to help himself to a much needed bit of ketchup.

The unmoving boy licked his lips and looked at a picture sat on top of the fireplace next to the one of a young raven haired baby cradled in the arms of a teary eyes brunette. Embodied in the wood stood a piece of Ash, a memory, of him and a certain redhead, a temporary, stubborn, romance loving teenage girl that he had come to love. Next to that stood a picture of another younger form of himself, with his ex best friend. Someone he thought he could trust. The spiky haired brunette stood with two fingers behind his head. The man slouched on the scoffed:

"Even then he couldn't be trusted!" He shook his head and roughly snatched the image from its safe place. Without a second thought he watched it drop to the floor. Little shards of the memory cluttered the floor but Ash made no attempt to clean it up, instead he headed over to the other photograph and seized it within his grasp.

Back to the couch he collapsed and stared helplessly at the photo.

"Why'd you do that Mist? With Gary of all damn people. He will hurt you!" His grasp tightened as he muttered into the cold air. "I love you, and you go to Gary? Gary? Don't worry, I'll get you back.."

Delia Ketchum contemplated her surroundings, the minute her son had bombarded her home she decided to give him some space to calm down. Sometimes he was too much like his father for his own good! She watched the Butterfrees off in the jungle of trees in the distance, their wings looked beautiful. The park bench she was perched on was awfully comfortable and she found herself sinking into the warm metal. But then again she hadn't had much relaxing since her son had returned home. He'd been too panicked about Misty. Of course his mother knew exactly where the redhead was currently presiding. But it wasn't for her to say. On one of her visits over there she had noticed the way the two interacted much like that of a couple. The connection she had seen flourish in those few moments had really changed her perspective on having Misty for a daughter in law... The woman was not seen by the two, she never was, the only two that had noticed her where Jake and Samuel. She didn't mind though. She adored the peace. Although, she loved her son.

Up in the sky she began to count the stars as she wondered how Misty and Gary were getting along. The hot tempered woman was as though of as a daughter to Delia, every time the two met she would become fonder of the redhead. It was at the point where Misty had been calling her 'mom'. She let out a tired sigh now knowing that there was a slim chance she would ever be her real daughter in law yet at the same time she couldn't help but smile. They reminded her a whole lot of herself and her late husband. She scooted to the far end of the bench to reveal the golden name pate planted on the surface of the well maintained metal. Just as she had done a million times before, she read the words professionally inscribed into the expensive metal.

"In loving memory of Arthur J. Ketchum, taken before his time. An amazing husband and father, Arthur will be dearly missed." It seemed as though she was the only one to really pay attention to it anymore. Even Ash had stopped coming here for help, like he had done many a time as a young boy. Then again Ash was no longer a young boy. Delia stood sturdily to her small feet and began to trail back to the short fuse in her home; prepared to hear the story of Misty and Gary from a whole new mindset.

Professor Oak cleaned away the dishes off that night's meal, beautifully prepared by the cooks down at the take away down the street. In the process of turning to grab the towel to complete the chore he noticed the two people sat directly opposite one another pretending to be interested in the magazines or research journals in front of them. Every so often one of them stealing a longing glance at their counterpart. The old man chuckled to himself. "How good it must feel to be young and in love." Secretly it scared the Professor that his grandson was falling in love, real love. Never before had he seen Gary so intense and serious over a matter of a woman. Not even Leaf. Observing the scene he leaned against the corner of the counter.

"Red?" Samuel smirked at the nickname. It was sweet. Gary only ever nicknamed people he cared about. Enough said.

"Yeah?" After a one last skim over the journal in her petite hands she looked up to meet the brunette's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but soon shut it again. He smiled.

"I've got some last minute work to do, see you in the morning." Professor Oak felt the sensation of disappointment take over his reigns as he watched his Grandson exit the room without confessing to Misty. The old man scanned over the lone redhead and felt her disappointment.

"Night Gary." She muttered to the room.

Jacob entered the room, his wits about his as he had just witnessed his dad stroll down the hall and muttering about some "gutless idiot." Jake thought best not to interfere and went to help himself to the food in the refrigerator. Upon entering the room he was met with the cautious eyes of his great grandfather and the sad smile of the sitting redhead. It seemed as though everyone were acting weird but he didn't question it. He just shoved his head into the cold space and searched for an item he wanted.

"Misty, could you take this coffee to Gary, no doubt he'll be up late and I'd hate for him to fall asleep at his desk once again." The professor asked Misty, hoping for a certain outcome.

"Sure professor, I'd be happy to." The redhead bounded from the room, an extra spring in her step. Jake looked to his elder.

"What was all that about?" A knowing expression passed the old man's face leaving the teenager's curiosity to desire the answer all that much more.

"Oh nothing JJ." The man left and the irritated teen scrunched up at distain of the pet name. A second passed and he decided to drop both issues and collect more food.

Misty found Gary in his office. He looked to be in great awe of something on his computer as he smiled goofily at the screen. She giggled at the frames sat on his nose, something that Misty had never seen the man wear before. His glasses. He looked up now aware that there was an intruder. At the sight of the woman he grew red faced and fumbled to close something on his computer.

"M-Misty, what's up?" When he received no answer he became suspicious. "What?" She smiled at the obliviousness of the man. She pointed to her eyes and instantly Gary went to touch his own soon realising what she was talking about. The man's cheeks, by now, flushed furiously. "Erm, they, erm." He swiped them from their place and hid them on his lap, never had a woman seen him in his glasses, not even Leaf and he had dated her for years...

"It's okay, you know Gary. They look good one you." A cocky grin overtook the man's embarrassment and he put them on his desk. "I mean-" it was her turn to blush- "oh never mind. You suit them, okay?" She exclaimed it as though it was a crime and in her mind it was; allowing Gary's already enormous ego grow at her comments were a very large crime, or so she told herself. At this statement, however, his smile grew as did his ego, just as Misty had predicted. "Why would you hide something like that?"

The brunette, although he seemed to be all confident was actually severely self conscious after all for many years he was stuck in many magazine articles and printed on their front pages. He had had a certain image to uphold and even now, he couldn't help but attempt to keep that image even though he was no longer the interest of the public eye. For some reason he didn't want the redhead to know all of this, he wanted her to think that he was a strong and confident individual, someone she could always come to if she needed protecting or looking after, no matter how small the chance of that ever happening. He sighed and displayed a lopsided expression on his well made face.

She didn't understand why he wasn't confiding in her so she made her way towards the desk. She stuck the coffee on the desk, paced both hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"Spill, Oak." Something sparked in the redhead's eyes and he knew that he was going to lose the argument if it was to ensue. Nevertheless Gary was not one to back down from a challenge so he looked up at her seductively and asked.

"Whatcha going to do about it Red?" The girl felt a riveting tingle pass through her body at his smile though she wasn't about to give up.

"Why don't I get my trusty mallet and we can speak about this then?" She placed her head attentively in her hands and looked at the boy innocently. She smirked as she saw glimpsed at his fear stricken expression, knowing all too well that she would not hesitate to pound him with the hammer. He used his usual facade and leaned back in his chair. He was Gary Oak and he was not about to be intimidated by a girl and a piece of woman.

"Go on then."

"I'll be right back." The door knob turned as she reached the door, but he shouted her back in.

"Fine. You win okay?" He sighed not too impressed by the loss yet his competitor seemed all too happy to stride back over to him wearing her best victorious smile.

"So come on, what's the deal with the glasses?"

"I'm long sighted, so I don't need to wear them all the time. I just, prefer to not wear them."

"Is this about your image?" Cautiously he looked the girl over and gave a brief overview of the theory of telepathy but soon threw it out the window.

"Yeah, I guess..." With a shake of her head she picked up his glasses and lay the frames back on his face. A smile occupied the boy's face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't take this the wrong way; but hey make you look extremely sexy." Including a smile, she left departing the man staring after the door she'd exited through. His grip let go of the edge of the table leaving indentations in the wood from his nails. A breath he didn't know he was holding flew from his lips. His gaze returned to that of his computer screen where he maximised his email account that he had hidden from the redhead. He reopened the previous message from his son and looked at the attachment. It was a picture of himself and the gorgeous girl he'd just encountered. Both asleep cuddled up on the couch. His goofy smile resided back in its place. The caption of the image read:

'Getting comfy Dad? ;) – Jake.'

Typical thought the spiky haired man. Before replying to the message though he saved the image.

Jake sat in his room when he heard his laptop ring the usual sound from when he received a message. Easily he ambled over to the desk in the far corner of his room and lifted up the screen to see the tab blink at him. He opened up his emails and looked at his newest email, his Dad replied.

'This stays between us Jacob.'

The boy nodded knowing that nobody could see him and replied:

'Whatever you say, old man. AND MY NAME IS JAKE!'

With the press of the button the text disappeared from the screen and the boy grinned happy with his handiwork. So far so good. The young boy heard footsteps in the corridor and looked through the gap in between his open door and its frame. A woman with long slender legs walked past. The boy couldn't help but notice the beaming smile on her face. He wondered if she and his dad had finally confessed their feelings for one another. God he hoped so. She had understood Jake and helped him to make friends, for that he was truly grateful. On top of that Misty was the perfect match for Gary. She was stubborn, hot headed and nosey but at the same time she was caring, cheerful and loving. A figure that the young teenager was sure his dad needed in his life, someone stable yet firm. Additionally he'd seen the looks 'secretly' passed between the two. Just the other day his grandfather had sat him down to ask him how he felt about the situation between the two researchers. Jake could do nothing but assert his happiness over the whole situation. The look in Professor Oak's eyes expressed a relief that Jake was glad to see.

In all honesty these were not the only reasons the young brunette would love the two's friendship to blossom into so much more. Not that he'd ever tell. He needed Misty. She was the perfect mother figure. Ever since she had been here she'd acted motherly towards him and tried her hardest to keep his interests as the most important thing. Ever since his mother first left when he was one he'd never really felt a motherly bond with anyone. This whole experience was new to the boy but he loved every minute of it. He really hoped that his dad would make a move and soon.

After a while of contemplating what it would be like to be a normal family he walked downstairs and joined his grandfather in the living room as they watched a movie. Professor Oak intervened at any possible opportunity to explain an important Pokémon fact but it didn't really bother the fifteen year old. In the end he wasn't really watching the film or listening to his much loved family member; he had other things on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**[A/N:**

**Sorry it's been so long, I had some issues with my internet, but I'm back now!]**

"Professor?" A rushed redhead ran downstairs. The elderly man turned- smiling. "I'm so sorry Professor; my alarm clock didn't go off, I'm sure I made sure it was on last night..." The woman's thoughts were disrupted by the silver haired male.

"Oh that'll be me, my dear, I thought you could do with a lie in you've been running yourself ragged these past few days!" Questioningly Misty looked at the elderly Oak, sure she'd been working overtime for the four previous days but it was all voluntary. A chuckled slipped from the man's mouth and she couldn't help but smile at his kind gesture. Typical of him to be concerned about others working hard but of course he would never realise that was extremely hypocritical of him. Whilst smiling she replied.

"Well thank you for the sentiment Professor but don't you need me here? Those extra couple of hours sleep could've made a real difference."

"Actually, Misty, I've almost finished this research so there's really no need for you to worry yourself with it." With a disappointed expression she attempted to smile.

"Oh..." And with that she skulked from the room; ready to pack and leave. Ignorant of the girl's disappointment Samuel Oak continued to finish up the rest of his research.

On her way to her room she accidentally bumped into a male completely engrossed in a small pile of papers he was in the process of carrying to his office. The small contact caused him to drop the bunch of white sheets that instantly scattered themselves across the mahogany floor. Looking back up he let a puff of annoyance and looked quizzically at the redhead. When the only reaction he received was her darting eyes and a rose pink flush across her cheeks he gently traced his fingers up her bare arm comfortingly.

"You okay?" Finally meeting his eyes she straightened her lips into a straight line before letting out a deep breath and nodding unconvincingly. Raising an eyebrow he decided on a different approach and asked;

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm, er, not needed anymore, I was going to go and pack my bags." Thinking what he overheard was a joke the man laughed but once he saw Misty's serious facial expression he dropped his smile.

"What do you mean, you're not needed? Of course you are-" realising his mistake he clamped his teeth down on his tongue. A harsh blush scorched his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "You, er, I mean, you, I, you, we..." Giving up he searched the girl's eyes. "Are you sure that's what Gramps meant?" Her own smile was replaced by a pathetic lopsided grin.

"Yeah..." Her voice faded into the silence occupying the hallway. Gary saw her change and instantly knew he had to do something. Serving his pride on a platter he began to suggest an alternative.

"Maybe not. How would you like to be _my_ assistant?" Displaying all of her pearly whites she stared into Gary's two coffee coloured eyes, quickly becoming addicted to the satisfying buzz that reverberated around her stomach. For a moment she was unsure of whether or not she'd be able to speak after being entranced by his gorgeous eyes but managed to spit out enough words to formulate a grammatically correct sentence.

"Sure, that'll be fun." Without a second thought he took her wrist in his palm and guided her to his office, sitting her down at his desk. There was something very homely about the office and Misty found herself sinking into the computer chair.

"I've just got to finish up my experiment, do you think you can get some of this paperwork done, it's all fairly simple and you can ask me if there's anything you need a hand with."

"Sure."

At first the redhead focused all of her attention on the work before her but after an hour or so she felt her eye subconsciously drifting to the brunette. He on the other hand seemed to be having no problems focusing on his work. As a matter of fact Gary was in his element, carrying out each action to perfection as he unknowingly showed the redhead just how good he was. Once again she was hypnotised by the man but her persistent stares went unnoticed.

_"Damn he looks good in a lab coat..."_ The end of her pencil was now splintering from being nibbled on but the female took no notice as she continued the bad habit, too busy 'observing' her new boss. The woman could not help but take in every inch of the male. Styled to perfection his cinnamon locks stood tall and proud as they framed his face and gradually dropped to the sides of his chiselled jaw line. Not a hair out of place. A few freckles painted the bridge of his nose, seemingly impossible to spot on his alder wood coloured skin. His congo pink lips curled casually at his work, expressing happiness at some succession or another. Two dimples carved themselves in his cheeks, digging painlessly. Misty smiled at the cuteness of it all. Back to work the male struck his tongue out, unaware he was doing so, only causing a slight chuckling from the redhead, yet his attention never diverged from his task at hand. The rough skin of his palms traced words on a white sheet delicately, his fingers dancing on the snow surface. The white lab coat floated in the breeze after he strode over to a piece of apparatus Misty had never seen before.

Gary completed his work and looked up feeling a whole new sense of accomplishment. When he saw the dazed look upon his assistants face he burst into a fit of giggles, relishing in the fact that he had caught his dream girl staring at him. At that minute she buried her head in her hands and began to moan, knowing she'd been busted and that there was not a chance that the brunette was going to drop this.

"So, Red, see something you like?" He glided over to his desk in a few graceful steps. Once he reached his destination he slid his hand over the polished wood and then looked up to the girl, now resurfacing, red faced from embarrassment.

"Shut up Gary." She stood to leave and get herself a coffee but was blocked by the man she'd been staring lovingly at just seconds before.

"Now come along Red, since when have we kept secrets from one another?" Rapidly the tall female was losing her grip on her no-survivors anger.

"Shut. Up. Gary." Ignoring her hint he prodded even further, loving how easy it was to wind her up.

"So what is it? My charming personality?" Cockily he smirked as he took a step forward, "my well toned body?" Another step. "My dazzling good looks?" By the time he stepped forward once again his breath caressed her neck, soothing her tempered. "My, er, my..." He was speechless, lost in a sea of blue. Just inches away from her face he dropped his eyes to her rose pink lips. He licked his lips- craving the sweet taste of her strawberry lip balm.

Slowly they moved further until pink met pink. They were kissing. Gently they pressed their lips together savouring one another's taste. When they parted, both heaved in and out, just looking into each other's eyes, something they seemed to be doing more and more these days.

"I think it's most definitely your looks." And with that she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him once again. This time much more heated. Misty's hands sat on his rising chest, lightly tugging on the material of his shirt. The rough hands of the infamous Gary Oak clutched the redhead's petite waist, closing the rest of the space with one small pull. He slid his hands around her back and interlocked them so that she was trapped in the middle. Again they parted.

Her head automatically leaned on his chest and in silent harmony Gary began to slowly twirl them around- his hands not seizing; he didn't want to run the risk of her running away. Little did he know that was the last thing on her mind. Feeling the safety of his arms she closed her eyes and hummed a song she remembered her mother singing her when she was younger, a love song...

**[A/N:**

**I think that there's only about two chapters left now so drop a review and tell me what you think?]**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The dining room table was filled with a family, chatting away as though nothing in the world was wrong. Side by side Misty and Gary shared pleasant glances as they held hands under the table; however it was obvious that the two were together but it still felt so strange to the new couple. Professor Oak's old eyes smiled happily in their direction as he sipped his coffee and mentioned the new project he was soon to start on. Meanwhile Jake couldn't help but smile at the warm atmosphere around him, everything finally fitting into place, a whole family. The teenager talked about his new friends, the one he had attained thanks to the help of his new hero Misty. He also explained how they'd all planned on going camping next weekend, Gary's response had been quick as he expressed his upmost sincerest glee at the fact that his son was finally socialising like a normal boy his age. Yet this didn't stop him from setting strong conditions to his son's adventure. After a while the natter died down and a peaceful air calmed the group.

"I've noticed you've been wearing your glasses a lot, old man." The brunette's eyebrows shot up, warning the young boy.

"Firstly, I am not an old man. I am just as hip as the all the kids!" With widened eyes the boy questioned whether his father had really just said that. A second passed and he erupted into a loud laughter that made his father lean back on his chair with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Hip? Dad you're about as bad as Gramps over here!" The boy spoke in between flits of laughter that he was unable to overcome. Gary's eye twitched whilst he stared down the boy, still laughing at his unfortunate mistake. A soothing hand claimed his shoulder; he looked over to the redhead and instantly relaxed.

"Anyways," he drawled out. "I was once told that I look very sexy with these bad boys on." He glanced over at his newly acquired girlfriend who carried a light blush across her cheeks. His cheeky smile only intensified the heat playing on her high cheekbones. With a slim finger she traced his jaw line and his own blush magnified like crazy. The two remembered exactly where they were when a fifteen year old boy interrupted their little moment.

"Ewww. Get a room you two!" After taking a second to realise what he had just said he displayed a look of disgust upon his face. "Wait- don't. Don't wanna' know! Urgh! Disgusting..." The disgruntled boy mumbled as he strode away knowing he'd just dodged his father's snide comment still lodged in the back of his throat. A smug look overcame the young researcher. And his partner simply rolled her eyes and began to clear up.

A strong knock sounded at the door and the female abandoned her cleaning duties to attend to their guest. She supposed it to be Mrs. Ketchum who'd spent a lot of time around the Oak mansion the last couple of days, Misty had overheard her complain to her dearest friend how her son, Misty's ex, was becoming unbearable with some scheme he had created. Misty had left the conversation, she did not want to intrude and felt deceitful for listening in on the conversation, especially when it had no concern to her...

Gary happily watched the woman's hips sway as he gnawed on his triangle shaped piece of toast. Soon he was snapped from his happy daze when he heard the gruff voice of an old friend. Suddenly feeling unease scramble his insides. He crept close to the door so that his back was against the wall, his ear could easily pick up the melodious tones of his girlfriend and the grunts of their visitor.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I had no right to shout at you like that, it was very immature of me. I know that what I did was inexcusable so I understand if you don't accept this apology. I'd really appreciate it if we could go back to being friends, like we use to. You know, before any of this got messed up?" Filled with anxiety the spiky haired male inched closer to hear what the female would reply with.

"I think..." Gary found himself holding his breath as he waited for the response. "I think that we have been through so much together as a couple." At that moment everything started to spin. "And I think that it was really brave of you coming here." The brunette was swimming in a flood of emotions.

_"This is it; she's going to leave me for him..."_

"And I really appreciate the apology."

_"I can't believe this; I don't know what I'm going to do without her..."_

"And I think it's a really great idea if we're friends again, but you have to understand we'll probably never be as close as we use to. You do understand, don't you?"

A wave of relief washed over him as he let out the breath he'd been holding. He began to take note of how ridiculous he had been, doubting Misty, and soon he was swamped by a whole new emotion- guilt.

"I understand Mist." The redhead didn't seem to notice the undertone of disappointment in his voice but it did not escape the attention of one anguished boyfriend, even Ash's cute little nickname for the woman did not go unnoticed. Ash leant in to hug Gary's girlfriend and she gracefully accepted. A low growl slipped unknowingly from his lips. The sound of the door closing knocked Gary from his feet and to such a close proximity to the redhead that his nose nearly touched her pumps. The anger in her face made him want to curl up into a small ball... The death glare he received only want to pursue this quicker. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"You know if you were wearing a skirt this would be a pretty sweet view!" The woman's mouth opened slowly and then shut a second later. A smirk graced his chiselled features as he got himself back into a standing position, towering over the woman before him. Still she had not spoken. Gary was not sure whether his dirty humour had angered her more or whether it had managed to calm her a little.

"I don't know how to reply to that..."

"It was most definitely a compliment!" The male felt a need to reassure his girlfriend and held his hands up in innocence. She walked away without another word. The brunette quickly began to worry and chased after the girl apologising every two seconds. What Gary did not see was the sly smile Misty beheld as she walked away; it only grew once she heard her loving boyfriend's sincere apologies.

The next morning Misty was met with a postal delivery man knocking upon the door. After signing for her gift she wandered back into the comfort of the mansion- a bouquet of sunflowers in hand. After calculating what was needed she left the home for the weekly shopping trip. Gary strolled down the stairs with hands behind his head in a leisurely fashion. Once coming across the arrangement of flowers he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he picked up the tiny card smothered in the yellow petals. It read:

'Mist,

I can't tell you how glad I am that you and I are friends again.

I hope these sunflowers help bring you a great start to your day.

Ash'

A dissatisfied grunt demonstrated his clear dislike for his 'ex' rival's 'kind' gesture. Just as he was about to launch the bouquet into the bin nearby he thought of Misty's reaction and flinched away from the pretty yellow petals. Although unimpressed and immensely jealous he was not about to ruin his relationship, something he had not failed to do in the past. With a sigh he retracted his arms to the side and stalked away. When his girlfriend returned home he aided her in the task of unpacking the shopping she had brought in with her. After doing so he wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting victim, trapping her.

"So the flowers are nice, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it starts to make up for his mistakes. I'm glad we're finally friends." The word 'friend' brought some comfort to the brunette and he found himself kissing the crown of her head absentmindedly. He loosened his grip and the girl twirled so that she was facing Gary, but was still encaptured by her boyfriend. He didn't look to her, as a matter of fact he was caught in his own little world, evaluating the situation with Ash. Misty gently placed her lips against the brunettes and felt him kiss back intensely. Soon she was sat upon the countertop clutching onto the boy's shirt collar. However the boy had not objections, his own hands firmly leant on the stark marble of the countertop just behind his partner.

Just then a loud slam separated the two's lips. Gary looked to the floor, pushing against the countertop ledge. Cautiously Misty looked over his shoulder to see the distraught expression of the fifteen year old.

"That. That I something I did not need to see..." Slowly the boy sulked from the scene. Embarrassed Misty flushed pink. The man lifted his head, smiling. Before given the chance to question his sudden happiness she was caught in his kiss once again. She found herself smiling into the kiss but didn't let it last too long. After a minute or so she pushed him away but did not remove her hands from his chest as though to keep a distance between them.

"You heard the boy. No more public displays." A mischievous smile occupied his face.

"Okay." He delicately grasped one of her hands and pressed his lips into the palm.

"I'm serious Gary." His smile and gaze unwavering he grabbed her other petite hand and repeated the action.

"I know." His fingers intertwined with hers and he took a slight set forward towards her.

"Gary..." his hands dropped her tentatively in her lap and he placed his hands on either side of her.

"Yes?" She bit her lip as he neared his face to hers.

"I..." When chocolate met cerulean, she lost her voice. Her heart pace quickened and she could feel herself loosen when his rough hands grazed her arm.

In an unforeseen twist of events the man grabbed a mug from the rack behind the redhead and stood straight once again. His attempt not to giggle at the woman's priceless facial expression, failed and a long fit of laughter immersed. In a flash the redhead slid from the counter and stormed to the archway that separated the kitchen from the dining room under a watchful eye but not before giving the prankster a hard slap to the back of his head. On her heel, she spun around, smiling seductively in the way she knew Gray liked.

"Well, guess who won't be getting _some_ for a _long_, _long_ time." And with that she left. All sound came to a halt and the man's smile dropped. Dashing after the young woman he persisted to apologise, just as he had done yesterday. It was strange, he hadn't apologised to anyone in a long time and suddenly he found it to be his new maxim. But for some strange reason, he didn't seem to mind...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gary sauntered in from his shower, taking extra special time to style his hair. With the towel still wrapped tightly around his waist he entered his bedroom prepared to ready himself for what the day had to bring. So far Gary's week had been pure perfection except for the small Ash incidents that persisted however he'd managed to overlook these mishaps.

The creaking of his door opening forced him to spin and face his intruder. Thankfully it was the beautiful redhead. A blush soaked into her silk like skin and Gary failed to see why she was reacting in such a way. Then he remembered. Under her scrutinising gaze he felt strangely self conscious, something he had _never_ felt, with _any_ woman, _ever_. The two had been dating a couple of weeks by now, but they had not slept together, Misty was not that type of girl. For this Gary was truly grateful as all of those girls willing to do anything with anyone were really starting to bore him. It only made him want her more. He took his chance to tease her on her look.

"Liking what you see?" Caught in the act her blush intensified majorly. She avoided eye contact until she was ready to retort however that didn't come quick enough and Gary spoke once again. "You know, if you like this so much we could always, you know?" Gary nodded towards the bed and when he noticed his girlfriend's apparent blush he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A hurdle of giggles applause the act from both sides and when calm enough he spoke. "So, something you need?" But being the infamous Gary Oak that he was he didn't fail to add on to his question, "apart from my gorgeous body of course." She rolled her eyes and under her breath muttered:

"Typical Oak." The man's sharp hearing caught the two words that made him smirk in success. "Jake's ready for your game, he said you better hurry up."

"Okay, okay. I just need to get dressed and I'm done."

"'Kay I'll let him know." As she turned to leave she was stopped by a gruff voice.

"Mist?" She didn't turn, afraid that if she got another glimpse of his perfect physique she'd end up doing something she may, or may not, regret.

"Why don't you come with?" Eyebrow raised she spun, but, just about, managed to ignore his tanned and toned body.

"Come with you and Jake? To an ice hockey rink?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Erm, well... You see..."

"C'mon let's go." When she came back to reality, from trying to think of an excuse, she looked at the- unfortunately- fully clothed man. He softly clasped her forearm and dragged her from his bedroom (something he never thought he would do). Once downstairs he introduced the idea to Jake.

"Misty's coming?" A nervous silence overtook the room and for a moment, Gary genuinely thought that Jake was upset over the proposal of Misty joining the two of them. "That- that would be awesome! She can totally see me kick your ass!"

"Language Jacob!" Clad with a nervous smile the woman was stolen away. Professor Oak wandered his desolate house, in search for one of the many different occupants. When he realised that it was completely empty he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a phone and began to call his good friend over for a chat, just like the old times.

Throughout the whole game Misty sat next to the barrier watching the two boys face off against one another. In all honesty, she had no idea of the rules of the game or how the scoring systems worked, but was most definitely enjoying the two knocking one another to the ice and they seemed to be enjoying it just as much. However the minute Gary took off his helmet to take a break he failed to warn his too-busy-to-look-what-he-was-doing son. The puck just hit the back of the brunette's head, sending him on a head first collision course for the wall of the rink. Suddenly Misty was on her feet to meet the two males, one crouched down at the floor and the other lied on the ice groaning in pain.

"Gary? Gary!" She, too, got to her knees, completely ignoring the cold thawing into the leggings.

"Dad? Come on Dad, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was shooting and how the hell am I supposed to know that you were going for a break, I mean, you should have warned me so really this is your own fault... Right?" The teenage boy blabbered on mindlessly until his hand was covered by the redhead's hand.

"Gary, are you okay?"After another minute of silence the man got to his elbows and then eventually to his knees. His face, whiter than a sheet of paper as he stared into the eyes of his son and then his girlfriends, as he began to get up once again he grounded, a shock of pain travelled his right arm. Inside, all he wanted to do was cry, and strangle Jake. But he did neither of these things. He stood to his feet meanwhile attempting to ignore the several zaps of painful heat that flashed throughout his body, and managed to steady himself. "Come on Gary, I think it's time we got you home." The redhead wrapped an arm around his waist whilst his arm leant on her shoulders. With each step he grunted but otherwise concealed as much of his emotions as he could.

The long drive home was filled with a pain silence, a few times Misty had tried to start a conversation but each attempt backfired leaving her talking to herself. When they got to the Oak Mansion she ran to the injured man's side and hoisted him out of the car, once again he needed a few minutes to collect himself before entering his home.

"Gosh, Gary, what the hell happened?" Gary ignored his grandfather and pushed slightly away from his girlfriend- making his way towards the stairs where he hauled himself up each individual step.

"Gary, I think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital, you know, check you haven't got a concussion?" His only reply a low grunt and his continuing battle with the stairs. "Gary..." He only ignored her plea. "Gary, you could have a really bad injury." This time he looked in her eyes, his own plea just to leave him alone visible. So she decided to take a new approach. "Gay Oak you get your butt down here right now!" A slight smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head lightly yet the pleading in his eyes did not leave. As if nothing had been said he was off up the stairs again. Finally after the minutes of combat he'd finally won and to him it was a real victory. With his entire body now screaming in agony he perused the corridor, fully intent on finding his room, flopping onto the bed and then sleeping the aches away.

Completely confused as to why the boy had been so adamant to do this alone, she stared into the fading corridor where she'd last seen him.

"It's not you it's him." Turning on her heels she looked at the teenager, expecting an explanation. "Oh, I mean, trust issues, self conscious issues."

"Oh..." It was all she could push herself to say. She was mind blown through the fact that the man that she was very, very quickly falling for still had unaddressed issues. Sighing in defeat she began to make her own way to bed but not before looking into the man's room. Content with the sight of the snoring man, sprawled across the bed sideways like some type of starfish, she stumbled into her own room. At first she just sat on the bed. All she could think about was next week and how Gary would end up playing that game again. Jake too. A nervousness filled her stomach and she suddenly felt very nauseous. Yet the minute her back sunk into the comforts of the mattress she was submerged in a black hole of unconsciousness.

"Mist..." She let out a grunt and rolled over to her side. When the voice repeated itself she used her hand to waver the person away before hiding her face away under the security of her pillow. The hand shook her but she was not going to give up easily. Her sleep was a very important part of her life. And she was not ready to part with it for the day.

"Go... Away..." Her voice faded into the silence and very stupidly she believed that the intruder had left. Her whole body relaxed and just as she was about to return to the dandy land of rest she was stripped of her blanket and forced to fend for herself in the cold wind beating her skin. "Ugh!" Bolting upright she stared into the brown eyes of the person she was currently killing in her mind. "What d'you want Gary?" A smile appeared on his glowing face. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he'd gotten injured in a game of ice hockey.

"Come on get dressed." Her eyes travelled to the direction of her clock but her sight was soon blinded by a thick material covering her eyes. She pulled the old jumper from around her face and looked to see Gary throw some jogging pants her way "Hurry up! We're wasting precious daylight here!"

"Ugh!" Although she shouted she obeyed, but not before shooing the male, who would much rather have preferred to stay. She trampled from the room and sat at the table only to be greeted by a small stack of pancakes. "What's this?" Smirking, a spiky haired man beside her.

"Breakfast?" He stated the word as though it was the most obvious thing.

"You can't cook..." Shrugging his shoulders he opened his newspaper and began to read. By now the redhead felt strangely and had no idea how to react so she did the only sane thing she could think of. She ate the pancakes.

Jake strolled in and chuckled at the sight of Misty.

"Misty? Up before ten? Now I know something's wrong!"

"Har har." Her sarcastic comment only earned her a playful eye roll. Then Jake noticed the neatly piled pancakes and stared obsessively at the plate.

"Pancakes? How come I didn't get pancakes?" Without even so much as looking at the teenager he said:

"You hit me with a hockey puck." Glowing a light shade of red the boy turned and headed for the door.

"Gotta go." A chuckled sounded next to the redhead, she didn't bother to look though, it was blatantly obvious that Gary was over the whole incident from yesterday and was laughing at his own little joke of tormenting his son. Shaking her head she finished her pancakes and placed the dish in the sink. However she didn't get the chance to actually clean the plate a hand grabbed her forearm and she was being hurriedly dragged from the house.

"Gary, what's going on?" They boarded the car and Gary began to drive before actually answering.

"So, yesterday I was a bit grumpy but I was in a lot of pain and I was frustrated." Not really seeing where this was going she drawled out one word.

"Understandable." She spared him the curious look and just stared forward, trying to figure out exactly where it was that they were heading to.

"But never the less I shouldn't have taken it out on you. So I thought I'd take you to the rink and teach you how to play."

"Why?" Now, she was worried. After seeing what happened yesterday she really did not want to play that game of death.

"Misty, yesterday was just a fluke. I should have told Jake that I needed a break. I just think it'd be really fun."

"Maybe you really did get a concussion yesterday. Take a right here Gary and we can get you to a hospital so that you can get a check up." Rolling his eyes and adding a chuckle he sighed:

"Misty, there's nothing to be scared of and especially after yesterday, I know how paranoid you're going to end up next week." He'd hit the nail on the head. That night she'd woken up from two dreams of two of the three men in her life injuring themselves.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you?" Somehow this was not enough of an answer and with one glare at the man he explained further. "Okay, so it's the exact same way I felt when Jacob started. But, I figure that the best way for you to get over your little fear is for you to play." Still unsure she looked to her lap for advice but got none. For a moment he stole his gaze from the road and curled his fingers over her hand. She looked up to him. "It'll be fun?" That wasn't what convinced her, but his hundred dollar smile.

"Fine." A sense of accomplishment flowed through the male researcher and he jollily sung along to the song on the radio- 'Patience' by Take That. At fist Misty just laughed at his bad singing but eventually couldn't resist the urge to join in. For the rest of the ride there they jammed and every time they stopped at lights or in the traffic Gary would use his air instruments to distract the beautiful redhead next to him.

Two hours were spent at the rink, Gary standing behind her and showing her how to hold her stick properly, teaching her to shoot and tackling her the ground. Overall the two hours were productive; sure Gary had been hit in the shins four or possibly five times and Misty had fallen onto her bum more times than you could imagine. But the two were closer than ever, their two hands were only a small bit of evidence to show that.

Back at the Oak Mansion, Misty bandaged up some of her boyfriends bad cuts. He didn't groan or moan, or even speak. He just sat there- staring into her eyes as she got to work. When she did notice she couldn't help but blush. Just as their lips were about to connect a knock at the door forced them to both sigh.

"I'll get it." She got from her seat and wondered over to the door to reveal someone she could've done without seeing that day. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Mist, so I was thinking, maybe we could hang out today, whatcha think?" One exasperated sigh later she replied,

"Ash, now's not really a good time Ash..." It wasn't a lie; she had made plans with Gary to watch a film together with Jake when he got home in an hour.

"C'mon Mist, it'll be great!" With a tone harsher than she meant to she replied:

"Ash, I just don't feel like it!" The disappointed gleam in his eye reminded her of when he was younger and he'd just lost a battle. Instantly she found herself apologising. "I'm so sorry Ash. It's just that I've had a busy day and I've already made plans with Gary and Jake." This angered Ash and soon he was tightening his fists.

"Oh sure, Gary. Now I get it!" His voice volume rose. "You know what Misty? You can sit in there and play happy families all you want! But let's be honest now- you may have solved their problems but when are you going to solve your own? Huh, Misty?" The girl was speechless and something he said really hit home. She shrunk back but could not manage to uphold his gaze any longer. She faltered and looked to the beautifully scenery outside. Tears pinpricked the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry. She turned away and shrugged off Ash's feeble attempts to get her to face him once again.

"I think it's time you let Ketchum." Gary's tone was serious. He stood in front of his girlfriend protectively, his and Ash's eyes on the same level as they glared at one another.

"Great, your knight in shining armour. Don't worry I'll go. But Misty?" He received no response but carried on anyway. "When it's finally time for you to sort out your own issues, give me a call." The door slammed shut and two arms wrapped lovingly around the woman.

"You okay?" Still speechless, she nodded her head. He knew better than to prod her so he walked her to the couch where they stayed until Jake came home. The rest of the night Misty was in her own world, questioning the truth of her ex's words...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two days had passed and Misty had managed to push the words to the back of her mind but they never quite fully escaped her attention. Gary couldn't help the odd moments in which he would catch her caught up in this, not that he knew this was what was bothering her, yet was unable to bring himself to ask her. He was certain that when she was ready, she would speak to him. But that day never did come. So, one day whilst catching her in one of her absent minded moments he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her petite frame, rested his head on her shoulder and then whispered.

"You okay?" Just by his touch she was pulled from her daydreaming state right back to his arms. His actions were comforting and she felt herself melt into his warm embrace- a satisfied smile occupying her face as she did so. She hummed her reply, a sweet melodic tune asserting her 'I'm fine' attitude. A kiss was planted on the porcelain skin of her neck sending shivers down her back from the innocent act. "You sure?" His need for assurance somewhat bothered the redhead. She could feel him needing to know the truth behind her escapes from the reality of her life. Yet, she was not ready just yet to part with the truth.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Gary. She did. Or so she was constantly telling herself. However her refusal to separate from her reasons showed that maybe, deep down there was an inkling of distrust. After all she was dating the notorious Gary Oak- a womanising playboy well educated in the act of luring and seducing women for his own fulfilment of basic male needs. She knew he had changed. She knew it. But she couldn't quite let go of his past, or her own for that matter. It wasn't like she'd never been hurt from an intimate partner before. On the contrary, it had been a common reoccurrence, Ash Ketchum just being the latest in the string of her unfortunate excuses for a relationship. This only added to her reluctance to speak the truth.

"Gary, I'm fine." Her tone was sharp and the brunette did not fail to catch up on this. Now he knew that there was something was wrong with his girlfriend, she'd never taken that tone with him.

In all honesty it sort of scared him, he was certain he was doing everything right attempting to play the perfect boyfriend he knew that she deserved. He was most definitely not the best when it came to relationships, his past intimacies just proof of his usual disregard for other people's emotions. On the other hand, this was not just anyone. This was Misty. And he wanted to be able to provide her with anything she could ever want or need. So he was a little rusty in the boyfriend department, his only real girlfriend being the mother of his teenage son and he knew just how well that had turned out. He couldn't let his past repeat itself for multiple reasons. The first being that he was not sure that he could cope with loosing another girl that he loved, he'd lost Leaf but to redo everything he'd been through the past couple of years? Not a chance. He knew for a fact that it would truly break him. Secondly, Jake would be devastated to lose yet another mother figure, one that he had really had the chance to bond with. Another reason Gary knew he could not allow his past relationship to re-enact itself in his current one was just the simple fact that the stubborn, fiery redhead he was now infatuated with was too important to him. He loved her. He was not afraid to say so. Never before had he felt this way about anyone. Not even Leaf. Sure he had loved her, but not like this. Not in the way that he loved Misty. And that was why he couldn't lose her.

So with a deep breath he backed off, unravelling his arms he looked to the ground. A sigh sounded in front of him. The girl spun on her heels to face the man, very clearly hurt from her tone of voice. She pushed herself to forget the articulation in her mind. Her hand reached up from her side until it touched the tan skinned of the man's face. He looked up and searched her eyes. She continued to say sorry by smiling but Gary saw that it didn't quite reach her eyes. He didn't prod her. She would tell him when she was ready; the voice in his mind kept repeating anyway. His arms slunk around her so that he could hug her. She didn't push him away but rather snuggled into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist. When he pulled away she felt it all too soon, only wanted to pull him back close to her. But this thought soon vanished when he clasped onto her hand and guided her to the kitchen. Out of the freezer he pulled a tub of ice cream and accompanied this with two spoons after digging in the draws for a few seconds. A genuine smile, this time, danced across her feature and she did not hesitate to join him when he patted the seat next to him.

A thoughtful silence settled, the only noises one made when the two were unable to get ice cream from the tub since they'd given it no time to defrost a little. Spoons dug and dug until they reached the white plastic of the bottom. Both licked their digging equipment clean and placed it in the sink for someone else to clean up. They returned to the living room, securely in one another's arms on the couch.

Everything seemed fine until Gary spoke about a matter that had been playing on his mind and coincidentally the redhead's mind also.

"So what are you going to do about Ash?" Her whole posture stiffened up. She closed in on herself and robotically sat up straight, subconsciously leaning slightly away from the male. Her voice cracked as she asked her own question in a much more demanding fashion.

"What do you mean?" As if the most obvious thing in the world he divulged extra information to make the girl understand:

"Well you can't start talking to him again but it's not like you can just avoid him around here, apparently he's been taking a permanent residence at Delia's at the minute." She thought over her boyfriend's sense of mind but a few words really caught her attention.

_"You can't start talking to him again."_ Her mind reeled with unanswered questions that begged to be asked.

_"What the hell does he mean I can't? 'You can't start talking to him'. I can do as I mew damned please!" _She was seething. She did not like to be ordered around by anyone. Not by her grandmother, not by her sisters and most definitely by her boyfriend- no matter how much she loved him.

"Excuse me?" Her voice came out much more high pitched and accusing than the calm mannered, questioning tone that she had wanted. He seemed confused. She could see his eyes holding that puzzled spark that was barely ever seen through the young Oak.

"Well, after everything he said to you, you can't just start talking to him again."

"So what, in a moment of anger he said some things that should not have been said but does that really mean that I stop talking to him all together? I think not."

It was not the fact that she thought Gary was wrong, as a matter of fact if Misty was being relatively in the right mind she would have completely agreed with her partner. That was not why she was angry. She'd worked it into her mind that he was ordering not to talk to Ash. She was not having any of it. The stubbornness of the girl worked itself hard to ignore the rational suggestion that was put forth by the male and would continue to do so until she'd won the argument.

Reasonably he replied,

"Mist, it's obvious the kid's still in love with you, you can't just go over there and just pick off were you to left. Not long ago he had you reduced to tears because of that 'moment of anger', do you really want to risk him hurting you again?" He didn't quite understand why the persistent argument from his girlfriend so he tried to stay as calm as possible.

"If I want to talk to Ash then I will! You have no right to order me around Gary Oak!" She was on her feet. The calm and logical Gary Oak of a minute ago was cast out the window as he, too, got to his feet.

"I'm not ordering you at all! I have no idea what you're going on about, okay? It was just a suggestion and a bloody good one at that!" He stood just about two inches higher than his partner but that had no effect on the female researcher.

"I can look after myself! I don't take orders, Oak. Not from you. Not from anyone!" Now utterly confused he replied,

"What are you going on about you crazy woman! It was merely a suggestion. A suggestion, Misty. Plus is it really so bad that I don't want you near your ex boyfriend, I, and I'm sure many other guys, would think that to be fairly reasonable." The two were kissing distance away from one another by now.

"Yeah, well-" her breath caught in her throat. Staring into his two large chocolate eyes her resolute was useless. "Well..." Another failed attempt. He sensed her trouble.

In the moment of weakness the two became tangled in one another and ended up on the couch, kissing. Kissing leading to touch and soon it was much more.

It was a good job the two had been alone that winter night. Professor Oak was out to dinner with Delia and Jake was staying over at a friend's. For a while they just lay on the couch, squashed together, trying to catch their breath.

"Hey, Adam had to be taken to the hospital." The two scurried to their feet, searching the living room floor for clothes and began to dress themselves. They heard him plonk his stuff on the counter and open the refrigerator. "So Mrs. King dropped me off home." The two were going as quickly as they could, Misty throwing her boyfriends shirt at him.

"Hello?" In search of any presence he fell upon the sight of the couple, sat on the couch. Both faced him, cheeks red and holding their breath. "Are you two okay?"

Her voice cracking Misty replied.

"Yep, just peachy." She spoke just a little too fast. Jake's much calmer father continued:

"Sorry to hear about Adam, champ." Narrowing his eyes into slit, he observed the room but everything appeared to be in the right place. It baffled him why the two were acting so suspicious.

"Yeah..." He drawled out the word and a short silence played out. Yet this did not last long, the realisation dawning upon the teen. "Eww! Did you two just have sex?" The embarrassment in the woman's eyes as she dived her head into her hands and the bright red glow on the male's face spoke way too much for the teenager. "Ugh, great. Nice. Really. Thanks guys!" He skulked off upstairs still mumbling sarcastic comments.

"That. That was so embarrassing!" She finally resurfaced, her boyfriend seemingly recovered.

"He'll get over it. But let's make an agreement."

"What do you propose?" She sunk into the back of the couch, head tilted and awaited the answer to her question.

"Next time we do it in my bed." Smirking she commented.

"Next time?" He laid his arm so that it rested on the back of the couch, behind her head. Nothing but pure confident played in his voice.

"Yep, next time."

"You sound very confident, Mr. Oak." She was taunting him. He could only think of one reply, one that resorted him returning a bit of the old Gary flirt magic.

"Well after that performance how could you not want more?" She rolled her eyes at the ego beside her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You know if all our arguments end like this, I could argue with you all day, every day." She pushed him away from herself and stood up. She walked over to the door but at the last minute she turned.

"You know at this rate you'll be waiting a very long time for us to 'argue' again." This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. With a giggle she strutted out of the room, her boyfriend unashamedly watching her every move.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Misty felt relieved, any previous occupying thoughts of Ash disappearing. She was happy.

That morning she packed off Jake, even going so far as to pack him lunch and drive him to school herself. When she returned Gary was waiting, and although he knew that he should probably get back to the ever growing pile of paper work back in his office he couldn't quite manage to steal those precious moments from his gorgeous redheaded girlfriend. She smiled, dropped her bag and strutted to the breakfast bar. He looked towards her, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"Morning beautiful." A slight blush brushed across her porcelain skin at the compliment and she looked away to avoid his deep stare. Unconsciously she leaned against him, her head landing softly on his shoulder. To the action he turned- carefully so not to knock her head off his shoulder and pressed his lips to her temple. There she felt truly satisfied and allowed a content sigh then followed it up with a humble smile.

"What'ya doing?" Looking down, she could see a scatter of work; she lifted her head and skimmed her fingers over the papers. The crook of his neck felt empty from her shift but he soon forgot about it as he tapped her curious hands from his project.

"Hands off troublesome." He smirked as she feigned an offended facial expression, his only response to lift an eyebrow. A chorus of giggle alongside a struggle to breathe ensured, shadowing over the chiming of the doorbell.

A couple of minutes later Professor Oak entered, his hand delicately on the small of Mrs. Ketchum's back as he guided her to the breakfast bar in the dining room. The sounds of the movements forced the two giggling researchers back to reality, their once happy faces swapping with one of worry as the two hurried to the brunette woman's side. Handkerchief in hand, the woman patted tears out the way so not to worry the three but was already too late. For the two younger researchers this lady had been a replacement mother, always offering care and love in their times of need, it only fair they repaid the favour. Each sat on one side of the woman, Misty taking her hand in hers and Gary rubbing large circles on the woman's back soothingly.

"Delia what's wrong?" Misty's voice was low and calming to secure the reason for Mrs. Ketchum's apparent upset. Instead of complying the woman shook her head, not wanting to burden the couple. A swift look was exchanged between the two and Gary began.

"Mrs. K, you have to tell us what's happened." Smiling the woman looked to him, her hand quickly reaching for his cheek.

"You've turned into such a fine young boy Gary, you know your parents would be proud." Accompanied with a sad smile Gary prodded again yet Misty didn't miss the twinkle indicating tears in his eyes.

"Delia. What happened."

"SO to the point aren't you?" This time she turned to Misty, "you've got a good one here Misty."

"I know." A loving look was shared before Samuel Oak sat himself at the table, a steaming coffee for himself and his dearest friend.

"Delia please, tell us what is bothering you." The pleading tone in the old Oak's voice finally broke her.

"~Oh I'm just over reacting. But-" She stopped as though unsure of herself, a few prods from the friends around her and she pursued. "Well, it's just Ash..." Misty leaned back in her chair, not really wanting to participate in the conversation but knowing she would do- for Delia. Gary too, did not really want to hear more about Ash; he took a deep breath and allowed the nails digging into the palms of his hands to relieve his mind. "He hasn't quite been himself, since," she looked over at Misty who looked away in turn, feeling guilty but for what she wasn't too sure. "He's been very," she chose her words carefully, "frustrated. Just yesterday he punched our kitchen wall." Gary looked to his own hand, the cast had been off for a while yet he consciously flexed the muscles before looking back up to Mrs. Ketchum. "I know that I really shouldn't ask, but Misty, could you please have a word with him for me?"

This time the whole of Gary's body tensed up. She hadn't even replied yet he knew that she would agree. After all this lady had done so much for the both of them during their childhood, never once asking for something in return. Of course Misty would agree. Although that did nothing to ease the nausea in Gary's stomach.

"Sure." She didn't sound too sure of herself, then again she wasn't. Gary could tell.

A few hours since Mrs. Ketchum had left the Oak mansion and the tension in the air was still thick with anticipation. The couple hadn't spoken to one another. Gary, feeling a little betrayed (even though he completely understood his girlfriend's predicament) was hung over on the fact that she would see her ex again and worried she would fall for him, just as she had done many years ago. On the other hand, Misty had been mulling the endless scenarios in her head of how their meeting will end, not one ending in her running off in the sunset hand in hand with the Ketchum boy- as Gary feared. She felt suffocated as he unknowingly gazed at her from the opposite end of the table.

"I'm going for a walk." Gary nodded, not trusting his voice. The door slammed shut and he closed his eyes, just sitting there allowing his finger to trail the opening of his cold coffee mug.

The air outside bit the girl's neck, now she cursed herself for not thinking to grab her coat on her way out. For now the large red jumper she wore would have to suffice. She smiled as she snuggled into the cotton material, remembering wearing it to the ice rink with Gary and many times when they were together. She smelled Delia's homemade cooking but when she looked up the Ketchum residence was nowhere in sight. However sat on a bench was her son; alone. Sucking up her breathe the redhead realised that this is what she had promised and strolled over to plonk down next to the brown eyed boy.

"Cookie?" She looked down, a cookie in the gloved hand of her ex. No words were exchanged as she took the cookie and placed it partly in her mouth to break a piece off. Still warm. She smiled and savoured the cooking. His heated gaze made her uncomfortable but when she felt him smile she couldn't help but meet his eyes. Looking into them, nothing had changed.

"What are you smiling at?" He pointed to the jumper, still hanging off her, exposing her shoulder. She let him pull the jumper back over to cover her a little more but didn't meet his eyes as he did so.

"Didn't think to bring a coat eh?" She didn't want to admit that she had forgotten her coat because she had wanted to get away from the Oak home so instead she made up an excuse.

"This is my favourite jumper." She wasn't lying either but the snort that came as a reply made her glare daggers at the boy on the bench next to her. "What?"

"My jumper."

"What?" He pointed to himself.

"My." Then the thick red material.

"Jumper." Now that she thought about it she remembered the day she stole it from him, claiming it as her own because she found it 'smelled like him and she liked the way he smelled'- her own words. He saw her encounter the recognition, her mouth open agape in shock.

"Told you." Something told her he wasn't just hinting at the jumper. Her head dropped in guilt as she thought of Gary. "You can't just keep pretending to not knowing what I mean Mist." She looked to his eyes. Only the truth was there, no deceit, no lies as she'd secretly hoped.

"I should go." Understandingly Ash nodded, making no effort to move, only to turn and watch her figure disappear in the snow. He looked to the plaque on the bench.

"Thanks for listening Dad." He stuffed his hands into his pocket and for the first time in a long while felt no weights pull him down.

Stepping back into the mansion the first person she was met with was a young teenager, grinning from ear to ear.

"Misty! Misty, hey guess what?" She force a smile to her lips and looked at the boy.

"What?"

"I got invited to a party! A party, Misty!" Shaking her head playfully she ruffled the teenagers hair and pulled him into a hug.

"That's great Jakey." He lightly pushed her away and glared at her.

"Jake." This time she didn't have to force the smile and winked at him.

"Got yah. So where's your dad?"

"Pops is in the kitchen."

"Kay, I need to speak to him in private, which okay with you?"

"Sure. I'm going to go and look through my wardrobe." He sauntered upstairs leaving the redhead to face her partner. In the kitchen Gary looked to be staring into oblivion, every so often sparing a glance on the table to the work laid there. She walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." He smiled up to her and she knelt down to his level.

"I saw Ash." He visibly tensed. "I think I need to head back to Cerulean..."

"I knew this would happen." He stood up, distancing himself from her.

"Before we can be a proper couple I need to sort this out and to get rid of everything from my past so that I can be with you." He ignored her explanation, too scared to listen.

"What? So you can be with Ash?"

"What?"

"You heard me Misty! That's why you're going back. For him!" She was too shocked to even speak.. The two of them were so deep into the argument that they didn't notice the young boy sneak into the doorframe and observe from afar. "Me or him Misty."

"You, Gary. One thousand times you." She approached him and Gary took her arm, pulling her into him before adding.

"Then stay." She pulled away.

"I can't." He voice broke and as she spoke the two words Gary pushed her lightly away.

"Then go."

"Gary." He walked away ignoring her cries for him to turn around. When Misty finally turned, tears streaming from her eyes, she met with the same two eyes she'd just parted from. "Jake..." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Please don't go..." She looked away whilst she pulled away.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I stay here Jake..."

"Please?" His voice was pleading. He couldn't lose her like he lost his mother.

"I'm sorry Jake." Just like his father he distances himself, his own tears running.

"You're just like her..."

"No. No, I would never do that to you, or your father. Do you understand. Never. Never would I leave you. Okay?" Something told him that she was nothing like his mother. He grabbed hold of her for comfort. And cried into her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I've got to get going, I'll call you. I'll call your father tomorrow when he's had some time to cool down." He nodded and watched her leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

With the door closed, Misty allowed herself to breathe once again. She miserably shuffled towards her car, loaded up her luggage and settled into the front seat only to stare longingly at the tall, beautiful building before her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them back by tightening her grip on the steering wheel. After giving herself enough time to compose herself she set off on the journey ahead of her, unsure of whether she'd ever return here again...

A day later at the Oak household, Jake sat at the breakfast bar stirring his cereal in meaningless circles just so that he could attempt to distract his mind from the reality around him. Gary wandered in, since Misty's departure yesterday he had not left the confines of his lab- not even for coffee. Jake would have been worried if he wasn't trying to block out his life. Not even looking up he asked;

"Get much work done?" Gary stuck his head in the fridge to avoid having to look at his son. He knew all too well that he'd managed so little work; as a matter of fact he'd messed up some of his previous work making his workload larger than before. And it was all Misty's fault. But Gary couldn't let Jake know any of this.

"Loads." He didn't bother to elaborate and Jake didn't need him to because he wasn't interested or even listening for an answer, knowing all too well that the only things coming from his father's mouth would be lies.

Finally, once Gary had decided that he wasn't actually he hungry he staggered to the kettle and prepared the necessary requirements for a black coffee. When Jake eventually looked to his father he noticed all the regular symptoms- the black bags under his eyes, the red mark on his cheek possibly from falling asleep at his desk, the deflated hair and lastly the stench of alcohol emitting from him. As always, Jake ignored it all and nonchalantly returned to stirring his cereal. It wasn't that Gary was a bad dad. It was just that he had a hard time coping with the breakups.

Gary sat down, the coffee nauseating him so he pushed it away slightly. Just a couple of minutes later the researchers son was grabbing his things and heading for school, no words spoken. Gary just watched him leave. As he had done with Misty, when he's stood by his bedroom window and watched her car reverse out of his driveway. With the slamming of the door Gary slapped his head against the cold surface of the breakfast bar and let out a soft whimper. This aggravated his already pulsating headache and left another red mark on his face. Not that he card, he was too hung-over or drunk, he wasn't too sure which. Upon standing he stumbled at was forced to spend a moment to control himself.

Passing his Grandfather he ignored the disappointed look, as he always did. Back in his lab he looked at the mess of last night's rampage and began to reorder the papers he'd launched into the air. After doing so he collected the many, many bottles lying around, some smashed and other aimlessly dotted around and even some half finished- knocked over. A huff of annoyance passed his lips whilst he got to work on the disaster around him, not letting his mind stroll to other things. He sat at his desk when the room looked half respectable and with arms folded, finally acknowledged his life breaking away from him. He didn't have any energy left to control the tears flooding him.

Jake had, had a pretty hard day and had done his best to keep to himself. He wandered inside and plonked his school bag by the door. In the kitchen he noticed the cold coffee in the same place it was this morning. He thought about whether or not he should and finally chose to do so. He poured another steaming coffee and went to his father's office. However he stopped outside, overhearing a strange noise, and pressed his ear to the door. This way he could hear the hard sobs of his father. Not wanting to embarrass the grown man. He carefully placed the mug on the floor close to the door and walked away hesitantly.

In the safety of his bedroom he lied on his bed wondering how long it would take his father to get over Misty, if ever. His mind then drifted to whether or not things would return to the ways things were before. He sure hoped not. The sound of the phone ringing downstairs snapped him from his thoughts. He distinctly remembered hearing his grandfather murmuring something about going over to Delia's when he was going to his room so that meant that only himself and father were in the house at that time and one of them would have to answer the phone. He got up and began the walk downstairs but stopped a few steps down recalling his conversation with Misty last night.

_"I've got to get going, I'll call you. I'll call your father tomorrow when he's had some time to cool down."_

Jake thought over the possibilities of it being her but was too late to answer the phone anyway when he heard Gary answer it.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff and he was very clearly straining to speak after his breakdown. Even though he knew that he probably shouldn't, Jake sat down close enough that he was still blocked from sight but was able to hear exactly what was being said below him.

"Gary?" Jake instantly recognised the voice as Misty's and could feel the excitement build within him as he noted the concern in her voice, most likely over his state over the video phone. A silence dawned and the excitement within Jake slowly began to fade.

"Gary?" She repeated again, more concern in her voice. Jake risked a look and could see how pale his father had gone. Not good. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath Gary stopped his fingers from trembling by grabbing tightly onto the sides of the videophone. His anger built up inside was just waiting to be released.

"What do you want Misty?" It was evident that he was gritting his teeth, even Jake caught onto this point. From Gary's view she looked taken aback, she'd even flinched at the slight hostility portrayed in his voice. As if unable to retaliate she opened and shut her mouth like a magikarp. "Finally speechless, aye Misty?" She looked confusing, this let the man smirk at his choice of words. He realised that he was being harsh. He knew exactly what he was doing. He thought that the day she left she felt nothing, didn't hurt at all. And for that he wanted her to feel the same way he'd felt the day she'd left. Hurt. So hurt that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to recover. So hurt that he had to drown his emotions with alcohol to the point that he'd passed out on the floor of his workplace. So hurt that he'd cried for the first time in over twenty years. But what Gary didn't know was that since she'd left, all she'd done was lock herself in her room. Avoided Ash who she'd banished to the couch and refused to eat, drink or sleep. She'd left to resolve her problems and now she was so broken that she couldn't bring herself to do so. Of course Ash had kept his distance, although it aggravated him to no end. On the other end of the call Misty could feel more tears pinpricking her eyes but refrained from crying in front of Gary. "This really is a first. So come on what more bullshit have you got to spin?"

"Gary, please..." She may not have allowed herself to cry but it was clear in her voice, how close she was just by the way it cracked and it sounded so desperate. Something not many people had ever heard from the redhead. By now she was practically shaking from her attempts to keep her tears from exploding from her eyes.

"I think this conversation is over." He'd given up. The look on her face, her tone of voice, it was all too much. All he wanted to do was apologise, give her a hug and kiss and promise never to let her go. He wasn't about to let himself get hurt again though. He turned off the monitor just as she was about to speak again. He got to his feet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. After a shot he decided he needed that he deserved some appreciation. Shrugging off his lab coat, he replaced it with his worn leather jacket and abandoned the idea of drinking alone to head to a night club.

Meanwhile, still sat at the top of the stairs was Jake. Slowly breathing in and out. He was so lost. He could tell that his father wanted to get Misty back but did not understand the extent of his hurt. Back to his room he went where her lied on his bed until he was disturbed a few hours later by an irritating, high pitched cackle. He followed the foul sound to its origin; a young, slim twenty-year-old brunette who he found strutting around his kitchen, bottle in hand. From what she was wearing, or what little she was wearing Jake could tell that his father really hadn't had to do much to convince her to come back home with him.

"Oh hi dur yous' mus' Jail." Each word slurred and Jake was not sure whether the girl was naturally stupid or if she was just solely drunk. Just then, before Jake had no choice but to respond, Gary entered smiling drunkenly at his son.

"Hey! Lookie it's my boyd" Gary drawled, very nearly falling to the floor in the process. Jake backed up and took in his father. He looked worse than he thought he would. He turned to return to his room so that he didn't have to see the aftermath.

"Where's you off?" Jake didn't bother to turn around to face his drunken excuse of a father.

"Somewhere else."

"Why?" His voice came out whiney, not like he'd anticipated but then again he was too drunk to care, or notice. By this time Jake couldn't take it any more so he lashed out at the only person he could.

"So I don't have to put up with this shit anymore!" And with that he stormed upstairs leaving a drunken girl giggling at the use of "a bad word" and a quickly sobering man stood with his mouth agape, speechless.

"Erm, could you please go?" The giggling girl nodded and skipped from the house, taking her bottle with her. Gary sat down at the breakfast bar and slammed his fist on the surface. Normally he would have just left the pain in his hand to subdue itself overtime but he remembered the redheads concern the last time he'd injured himself out of anger. He wasn't going to go to the extreme of visiting the hospital but did put in the effort to bandage his wrist. The next thing he knew the world when black and he was passed out on the breakfast bar.

When he woke up the throbbing in his wrist was not as bad, he took some pain killers and looked up to the clock. Twelve 'o' clock. He couldn't believe he'd slept so late, and that he'd missed Jake. He'd really wanted to apologise for last night and maybe even sit down and talk about the whole situation. But now he'd have to wait until Jake got home from school. Sighing. Gary got up showered, got dressed, styled his hair and made and drank a cup of coffee. In total this took him three hours. Jake would be home soon. And the best part was, Gary was starting to feel a bit better about himself. Carefully he rewrapped his bandage and sat at the table, awaiting his son.

However when the door opened he was not met with the angry face of his teenage son but rather the gleeful face of a brunette. Leaf. So shocked by her entrance Gary just stood there. She didn't notice his stiffness though and jumped into his arms.

"Gary!" The man eventually smiled and held her in his arms. Sure, the smile was fake and the embrace was hollow but he couldn't help it, a natural reaction to the female. She kissed him and he kissed back. It wasn't the same though. He felt nothing. So when she stood up and looked into his eyes smiling he had to look away.

The opened and the teenager entering stopped in his steps when he saw the sight of the couple, again. He wanted to throw up. To run away and never come back. "That was it, everythings going back to normal," thought Jake.

"Isn't this great Jake?" Gary asked Jake shakily.

"Fucking awesome..." No longer could he stand the amazingly nauseating sight so he stalked upstairs and slammed his door.

Leaf stood there, mouth agape. She knew the two of them would never have the connection Gary had once dreamed of but she couldn't help but be stunned by his small bit of honesty.

"Just give me a minute okay?" The woman could do nothing but nod in response and then watch his fleeting figure as he ran upstairs calling the name of his son.

He knocked on his door, but got no acceptance into the room so he slowly pushed the door and stepped inside. Jake sat at the foot of his bed, throwing a ball at the wall to catch it again.

"Hey champ." No response. Gary sat next to his son, prepared to be hit or screamed at but got neither reaction so he continued. "Listen, you know if something is wrong you can always talk to me about it?" This got Jake talking.

"It's going to be the same again." This statement had Gary confused. He sent a questioning look his sons way to elaborate. "The lay days, the swooning every time _she_ comes back and the week of depression when _she_ leaves. Nothing will have changed. _She's_ going to ruin everything; again!" Gary caught onto the boy's spiteful tone at the mention of his mother. Once Jake had finished, his father saw that he was on the brink of tears and grabbed him into a fatherly bear hug. He could only manage to say two words at the teenager being close to crying himself.

"I'm sorry." They stayed like that for a while. Until Gary looked his son in the eyes and muttered- "come on." His son trusted him and did as told, no questions asked. Downstairs Leaf had made herself comfortable and was now helping herself to something to eat.

"Leaf." At the sound of her name she spun on her heels to face Gary but the sight of Jake made her smile falter just a little but she carried the charade well, after all she'd learned to do so well after all of the practice over the many years. "We need to talk." This, she was not use to, so her smile apparated completely.

"What is it Gare-Bear?" The man ignored the lovey-dovey nickname.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Either stay here, be a girlfriend, be a _mother_ or you leave and you don't _ever_ come back." She was astounded by the ultimatum set before her. Never had she thought that the man would've been pushed so far to this.

"Well, I, you see-"

"Just what I thought. Now grab your bags and get out." At first she made no movement to move. Not until Gary grabbed her bags for her and put them at her feet. It was then she realised that he was serious. Silently she grasped her suitcase and strutted from the scene in an attempt to keep some sense of dignity. Stood at the door of the kitchen was Professor Oak, he'd gone unnoticed by the three younger people yet he stood, observing the bravery of his grandson in pride.

The next week went by blissfully. Things had improved and not one of the three male occupants of the Oak Mansion could complain. Misty's name had not been mentioned around the younger researcher but Jake would receive calls most nights from the redhead where he'd talk about all of the improvements in his life. Sometimes he'd get so caught up in it all he'd fail to notice the heartbroken smile at the other end of the receiver. But she'd never tell him to stop or to change the subject.

One day, after a particularly short phone call with the female researcher he headed downstairs to tuck into the Chinese in the kitchen. He picked up his chosen food and joined the rest of his family in the family room to watch the horror movie Gary had picked.

"What took you so long JJ?" Jake was too absorbed in the gore displayed on the film that he didn't think twice about the childish nickname or the truth.

"I was on the phone to Misty." The body next to him stiffened and Jake distractedly looked over to his father who sat there, food half way through its journey to his mouth. Suddenly he realised his mistake. Professor Oak, knowing full well that this would be an awkward discussion, was not about to let this opportunity pass him by and proceeded to question Jake.

"Oh, how is Misty?" Jake gave him an 'are-you-crazy?' look but Professor Oak edged him on with facial expressions that told him to be honest.

"Well, she's, er she's-" he let out a sigh- "she's not doing too well Gramps." The youngest could feel concerned eyes looking at him but did not look away from his Grandfather's face.

"Oh and whys that?"

"She's-" he looked down to his food- "well she'd not been sleeping and every time she calls it looks like she'd been crying. And I know for a fact she hasn't talked to Ash yet because she's locked herself in her room... I always hear him on the other end shouting at the door for her to listen to him..." Finally Jake risked a look at his father. "She really misses you." Gary looked in the direction of his own food. He glanced at his son again before standing, plonking the food carelessly on the floor and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going Dad?"

"I need some air." The door shut and the youngster turned to his elder.

"Do you think-" The professor Oak smiled and nodded stopping the teen mid-sentence, but he didn't care, he was too busy breaking out into a beaming smile.

For the first time that day Misty unlocked her bedroom door and strolled to the first floor of the house to quickly steal some food and return to her room before Ash returned from the shop. The knock on her door signalled someone other than her ex. She was hesitant in case it was one of his friends but soon convinced herself that she had no reason to be scared of them. But who was at the door was who she last expected.

"Gary?" A half smirk graced his face and he looked over her shoulder.

"Ash in?" She was so shocked she couldn't speak so she just shook her head. "Then can I come in?" She moved so that he could get over the threshold of the door. "Nice place." Misty nodded. "Listen Mist," at the use of this nickname she smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"F-For what?"

"For not being more understanding. I get it now. You needed to sort out your past so that you can move on. I didn't get it before, I just thought that you were going to leave so, I lashed out... And I'm sorry, and not just for this but for the way I spoke to you, I should've taken your feeling into consideration, and I didn't and I'm sorry-"

"Gary?"

"Yeah?" She smiled genuinely before continuing,

"Shut up." Without any chance of retaliation he was pulled into a strong passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, never prepared to let go while she tangled her fingers in his hair. However their make-out session was interrupted by another resident of the house. Gary looked up to see his rival stood there, shopping bags in hand.

"Gary?" Gary let go of the girl's waist and walked over to Ash, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I should have done this the first time you came back, the day I realised you cheated on the most beautiful and amazing woman that you will ever meet." His sharp tone was followed through by a hard punch to Ash's face. He was struck to the floor. Misty ran over to the brunette and pulled him away.

"I'll meet you in the car." Gary smiled sweetly and pecked her lips. Ash was sent a glare as the researcher left the house. Misty ran upstairs and grabbed her never-unpacked bag. She met Ash outside, twiddling his thumbs.

"I really did miss my chance, didn't I?" The redhead smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You really should get some ice on that eye." The man couldn't help but smile. He watched her board Gary's car and knew he'd finally be able to move on...

**The End**

**[A/N:**

**Hope this didn't disappoint?]**


	15. Chapter 15

So I was wondering whether or not you guys would be interested in another installment of abandonment issues? I want to rewrite my Pokeshipping series first so if I did do it then it may be a few months before a first chapter would be uploaded. Do you think that you'd still wanna read? Let me know so that I can start making a plan if you want a sequel :) Kay, thanks!


End file.
